When No One's Looking
by I Love-Hate him
Summary: Summary inside. main characters: Rey Mysterio, Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang, and Batista pops up here and there...
1. Chapter 1

**Name: When the no one's looking.**

**Rating: M.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Male/Male Slash, Rape, Swearing, self-inflicted injury.**

**Summery: Jimmy Wang Yang looks like a nice person...on Camera, Off camera he's rather abusive to his Friend and Tag Team Partner, Shannon Moore. Maybe Shannon just needs a Saviour...**

**Chapter Warnings: Abuse, swearing, slight Slash and Mentions of rape.**

**Characters: Rey Mysterio, Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang and every once in a while Batista may pop up...  
**

**Time: 2008.**

**Writer's Note: Yeah, Deivnxsanji gave me this idea, so...yeah, I realized that Rey's personality may be a little off, and I don't know Spanish..so...he won't be speakin' any here...yeah...anywho...hope everyone likes, review plz!! **

**---------------**

_//Flashback 4 months ago//_

_Shannon and Jimmy made their way backstage from the last match they had, But, sadly they had lost, Shannon missed his finisher and was pinned._

_"Sorry, Jimmy..." Shannon said as he walked into his Locker room. He looked at his friend when he realized Jimmy didn't say anything. "You mad or somethin'?" Shannon asked._

_Jimmy took a deep breath. "I'm just fid up." Jimmy said calmy but harshly._

_Shannon eyed him. "what?" He asked, thrown off by the answer._

_"I'm fid up with this Shannon, its like all you do is mess up and __**I**__ have to pull us through!" Jimmy yelled._

_"I'm sorry Jimmy...I tried, I really did. I dunno why I always mess up." Shannon shrugged._

_"Oh, Yeah, you __**really**__ tried." Jimmy rolled his eyes._

_"I did try hard! I tried so hard! but, you can't kick out when your knocked out Jimmy, and even you know that! Why am I always not good enough? You yell at me every time after we lose, I say I'm sorry, its that enough?" Shannon asked._

_"No, No Shannon, its not! If you tried for once in your waste of a life maybe, just maybe you'd win once in a while." Jimmy yelled._

_"I DO TRY!!" Shannon yelled._

_"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Jimmy hissed._

_"DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT TRYING!" Shannon hissed back._

_Jimmy smacked Shannon hard across the face._

_Shannon rubbed his cheek at looked back at Jimmy. "Did you...Did you just hit me?" Shannon asked in confusion._

_Jimmy looked shocked at first like he didn't mean to do it, then he looked at his hand, and back at Shannon. "Why did that feel good?" Jimmy asked himself. He smacked Shannon again._

_Shannon looked shocked and confused. "Why are you hitting me?" Shannon asked._

_Jimmy punched the blonde down. "This is...so wrong, its right...It feels...Good." Jimmy thought to himself. He kicked Shannon then. He started to like this somehow, it made him...feel...wow...like the stress had been removed out of him when he hit Shannon, he didn't know why, but, he just did for some reason._

_"Jimmy! What are you doing?" Shannon asked, pushing Jimmy away. "what the fuck is your problem?" He asked, screaming a little, trying to sound strong but, he couldn't help but, be a little freaked out._

_Jimmy grabbed Shannon fast by his arms and slammed him into the wall, back first, which hurt Shannon allot seeing his back was worked over in the match, So Shannon slid down the wall to the floor._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" Shannon screamed, rubbing his head, finding that he was bleeding from the back of it._

_Jimmy smirked evilly and walked slowly to Shannon. Shannon backed himself against the wall. Looking up at his 'friend' with a mix of fear and confusion in his green eyes._

_"What...What Are you doing?" Shannon whispered looking up at Jimmy. "Jimmy..?"_

_Jimmy lashed out grabbed a hold of Shannon's blonde and Black hair and banged his head against the wall about 5 or 6 times, before letting him drop.._

_Shannon screamed and pushed Jimmy away. "why Are you doing this?" Shannon screamed._

_Jimmy grabbed a hold of Shannon's arms and pulled him back up and slammed him back into the wall and grabbed Shannon neck and started choking him. until the small Blonde passed out. Jimmy grabbed some wrestling Tape and taped Shannon's writs together, then pulled off his pants..._

_"Jimmy...Don't..." Shannon whispered._

_"Shhh...Shut up." Jimmy whispered hotly into Shannon's ear, rolling Shannon on his stomach. "don't fight me."_

_"No...No..." Shannon cried to himself, his voice picked up in tone as soon as he started feeling a ripping pain. "JIMMY NO!" Shannon screamed, trying to fight the cowboy off him._

_"Stop fighting me, Moore." Jimmy stuck a gag in the blonde's mouth and started beating on the back of his head and shoulders and back. Shannon whimpered..._

_//End Of Flashback//_

"SHANNON!!??" Jimmy's goddamned screaming snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up.

"Shannon! Are you listening to me?!" I felt a hard sting go to my cheek. I must have been just sitting there staring up at Jimmy like a moron again. I've been known for doing that allot lately.

Jimmy smacked me again. "ARE YOU LISTENING OR NOT!!?" Jimmy screamed.

"uhh...Yeah...Sorry." I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Then what did I just say?" Jimmy asked giving me a glare out of hell.

"uuuhh...I didn't hear, I'm sorry...I was think-" I started but, Jimmy whacked me one, knocking me off the bench and onto the floor. "ow..." I whispered to myself. I was NOT in the mood to be smacked around today, I was having one shit of a day and I just wanted Jimmy to leave me alone.

"So You weren't listening to me?" Jimmy said darkly.

I brushed my blonde and black hair out of my face. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

I was thrown back hard when Jimmy's boot happened to meet my temple rather hardly...Aka...The son of a bitch Kicked me in the head. I whimpered and rolled onto my back, That hurt pretty damn bad.

Minutes later, I opened my eyes, to see Jimmy over me, pinning me down by my wrists.

"What I was saying before you spaced out like an dumbass was; We're going to have our Match soon, And you are **not** going to lose this match, or I'll make SURE you pay for it, okay? You get that, you little fucker?" Jimmy asked rudely, getting a little too close to my face.

I stared back into those dark, brown eyes with my own green ones. "Uuuhhh...I'll try?" I whispered.

Jimmy punched me. "YOU WON'T TRY YOU'LL DO!" He screamed.

"Okay! I will! I will!" I yelled, I could feel tears start up in my eyes, but, I blinked them away.

Jimmy laughed. "Your so pathetic and weak, you won't even fight back." He Chuckled evilly and got off me and grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the floor. "Get up!" He said harshly.

He started yanking me down the hall backstage to the ring. As soon as we got on Stage, Jimmy went from being a big dick to pretending to care and be nice. He's such a fucking fake. if the fans only knew what was going on backstage when the camera's were off.

We waited in the ring until the next team came out. I heard Batista's music playing,

_"Great...I got that steroid king on my ass now. If I mess up with him...he'll crush me like a bug..." _I thought.

Then as his Partner, Rey Mysterio.

_"Eh, He won't be too hard...What am I saying, I suck and I know it."_I thought to myself. _"Oh, even better, its for a shot at the tag titles, I know if I lose this one I'mma get my ass beaten by Jimmy after...This is just fuckin' great."_

----

10 Minutes later...

Jimmy 'helped' be backstage and as soon as the camera's were gone, he grabbed me and forced me into the wall, and held me there by my neck. Oh, Thats just great...

"WHAT THE FUCK, JIMMY!?" I screamed, his hand cutting off my breathing.

"Now look what you did you little fucker, You messed up again! We could have won that match! we _could_ have but, _nooo..._UGH! You get me so mad! You worthless, waste of time!" Jimmy screamed before he threw me down, right on my face, I looked up, and put my hand to my head, and when I looked at it again, I realized I was bleeding pretty damn bad.

"Jimmy...Stop..." I whimpered to myself, before trying to pull myself off the floor, before he kicked me in the ribs.

"YOU STUPID, PATHEIC, WEAKLY!" He screamed at me, Okay, he was more Mad then I thought. He grabbed me and started punching me and choking me.

I didn't fight back, I'm never the kind to fight back, I don't really know why, maybe they'll all right, I don't fight back cause I'm stupid and weak just like they said...

He yanked me off the ground and then threw me, stomach first into a table. I whined and fell to the floor. He kicked me in the side, I sucked the air with my teeth, and rolled into my back, just to have him kick me in the side again.

He got on top of me and started punching me in the face.

"GET OFF!" I cried, tears and blood pouring down my face, if only I hadn't lost that fucking match, damn it..damnit, damnit, damnit!

"You weak, little Pathetic loser, You are so stupid!" He smacked me. "Stupid! Your worthless, no one loves you, no one cares about you." He smacked me again. then got up close in my face. "And no one ever will." He hit me again.

I started crying, Why did the words hurt more then the punches and the kicks?

He laughed and hit me again. "Your so weak." He put his hands over my neck and started choking me, until I couldn't breathe anymore, I could see my vison blurr a little, or maybe that was from the tears. My limbs went limp and numb.

"JIMMY! NO!" I started screaming but, he cut me off when he bangged my head against the wall. Blood started pouring from my forehead, and into my Blonde and Black hair, down my face, down my neck and even down my chest. Then I blacked out.

---------

**Rey's Point Of View:**

"The match was great, you hit the 619 great on Moore, it was amazing." Batista told me.

I laughed. "Thanks Dave." I said, as I walked down the hall with him.

"what was that?" Dave asked. Stopping in his place.

"What was what?" I asked, looking over at Dave.

"Sh!" Dave said, listening, like he had heard something.

"What did you hear?" I asked. then I heard a crash.

"What is that?" Dave asked. Another Crash.

"I don't know, com'on, lets find out." Dave started down the hall. I shrugged and followed him. When we turned the corner, we saw Jimmy Wang Yang beating the living hell out of Shannon Moore.

"What the hell? Get off him!?" Dave was first to make it over and pulled Wang Yang off the Blonde and Black haired Punk on the ground.

I never saw Jimmy Wang Yang do anything like this, I mean, I've talked to him a couple times backstage and I've seen him on camera, why is he doing this.

I ran over and helped Dave with Wang Yang, who looked like he wanted to kill Moore.

"GET AWAY!" Dave yelled at Wang Yang before pushing him onto the floor. Yang got up then realized he was out numbered and didn't have a chance, so he growled, glared and walked away.

Dave and I turned back to Shannon Moore, who seemed to be out on the floor, I think he was unconicous. He was bleeding badly from his head. Like really, really badly, like blood everywhere.

Dave again was first to bend down before Shannon. I followed him down on my knees and looked at him.

Dave shook him a little. "Hey...Kid...You alright? Wake up!" He turned to me. "whats his name?"

"Shannon Moore.." I said looking down at him. "we need to stop this bleeding."

"I know, I know...Shannon! WAKE UP!" Dave looked scared really.

"Here, I'll take him to my Locker room, Clean'em off in the shower." I said taking Moore up off the floor.

"Alright, I'll carry him there." Dave said.

"Okay." I handed Moore to Dave and Dave took him into his arms.

Dave and I carried him to my locker room. And took him into the shower and put on the water and put him in gentally, letting the warm water wash the blood off, as I grabbed a rag and started cleaing his face.

Dave was studying him closely. "Why do you think Yang did this?" He asked, unwrapping the tape around Moore's lower arms.

"I don't know..." I muttered, Trying to stop the bleeding on his head.

"Shit...I gotta take off, I have an Interview right now, I have to go, I'm sorry." Dave said.

"Alright, sure, see ya." I said, letting him leave.

I watched Dave go and looked at Shannon, I sighed and wiped more blood off him. "Why'd he do that to you?" I asked him, even though he's out and can't answer me...I was so confused, why would Jimmy do this to his friend? He was his friend right?

Right?

---------------

**TBC...**

----------

_**Should I go on????**_

_**And plz review and tell me what ya think...**_

_--__--__--__--__--_

_I do not own Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang, Rey Mysterio or Dave Batista, they own themselves. And this is all fiction so None of this REALLY happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter warnings: Swearing, Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Self-inflicted injury.**

**Writer's notes: Yeah, 'ere's the next chap for ya'll...**

----------

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

When I came to, I looked up and around to see I was lying on the floor of a Locker room...Not my locker room. I rubbed my head, Ow, It still hurt.

_"where am I?" _I asked myself, looking around but, too weak to get up.

"Hey, Your up?" I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Rey Mysterio coming over to me with an ice pack.

"What...What happened?" I asked.

Mysterio sighed. "Me and Dave were walking down the hall...we found Jimmy beating the hell out of you, you were bleeding really bad...So I took you back here and got you cleaned." He said.

I whimpered a little, remembering what happened before I passed out. "Ohhhh..." Was the most I could do.

He gave a pitiful sigh and sat down beside me. "What's wrong? Why'd he do that?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Its a long, long story." I said.

"Does he do this allot?" Rey asked me.

I nodded.

Rey looked confused. "But, he's so nice to you..."

"On Camera, he is..." I whispered.

"So he beats on you?" Rey asked.

I nodded. My eyes glued to the floor. I heard him sigh.

"You know that's abuse?" Mysterio asked.

"No way!" I spat sarcastically before putting my face in my hands and crying. Its weird how I can be sarcastic when I'm the most depressed I've been in my life.

I felt Rey put his arm around me. I pushed him away and stood up, wiping away my tears.

"I need to go..." I muttered as I walked out the door and went to my locker room.

Once I got inside, I went into the shower and blasted the water on as hot as it went, and let it pour down on my wounds and cuts and bruises. Turning my skin pink from the burning hot water that pounded down on my sore body. I went out just to take a switch knife I had and went back in the shower...

And I started cutting myself.

I cut my wrists and my whole lower arm up, like I do my legs allot. Thank God they didn't see them. Its just, when I cut myself, I find its easier to deal with the pain, or at least it keeps my mind off of it for now.

I cut up my skin until I bled then I ended up passing out...niiiice. Great job, Shannon, pass out from blood loss in the shower, wow yer real smart.

----------

**Rey's Point Of View:**

I just was hoping that Shannon would be alright, I was worried, if Wang Yang was in fact being abusive to this kid...I was just worried about what Yang could do to Moore if Yang was really, really mad?

"Maybe I should make sure he's alright..." I thought aloud.

I went walking around, looking for Shannon's locker room...And I found it. I was about to knock before I heard some yelling. I listened in.

"...I ASKED YOU WERE THE FUCK YOU WERE?!" I heard a voice say, I'm pretty sure that was Jimmy Wang Yang.

"I'm sorry...You know Batista and Mysterio got you off me-" I heard a more shaky voice, I guessed was Shannon Moore. But, It sounded like he got cut off by a loud smack.

I reached for the knob, Locked.

"You listen and you listen good, Reject, You don't talk. And if you tell **anyone** what I'm about to do to you, I'll make this look like Child's Play? Got it? Now Com'ere" I heard Yang say, before a crash, and Shannon's cry.

I yanked at the knob. Another crash.

"DAMNIT! MOORE QUIT FIGHTIN' ME!!" I heard a loud crash, then crying, which I was sure was Shannon. "You know its just gonna get worse for you if you fight me! Haven't you learned that!?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Please, Jimmy, Please...Stop..." It was pitiful the sound of The blonde boy's cries. I heard a slap.

"You worthless, little nothing! your so weak!" Yang screamed, More crashing.

I yanked and yanked at the knob, nothing was working, damnit, I wanted to get in and make sure he was alright. Even though I could hardly believe me ears, I had NEVER heard Yang talk like that, Even if I hadn't talked to him much, I couldn't believe what he was saying and doing.

The crashing stopped.

"Someone's at the door. Get over here." I heard Jimmy say, "Wipe the tears off your face and get the fucking door, you weak little nothing."

"ANYONE THERE!?" I asked, yelling.

The door opened to show Shannon Moore standing before me, trying to stop crying. "yeah, Whatdya need?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He paused. "Yeah." he lied. He nodded and looked at me, like he wasn't sure of himself ether.

I looked at him, I could see he had bruises forming on his face. "You sure?" I asked.

He looked to the floor and shook his head.

------

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

He eyed me. I looked back at Jimmy who was hiding on the other side of the door, he looked like he was gonna kill me. Great, I'm just the smartest person alive, aren't I?

"I can't talk." I said, closing the door.

Jimmy waited until he heard Rey's footsteps fade away. Then attacked me.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I WARNED YOU!" He screamed, slamming me into the wall. I slid down it and curled into myself, letting him beat on me, the blows hurt more now, I guess he was right...He was gonna make it worse if I said anything...damnit...

He yanked me up by my hair and threw me into the locker, the chain-like locker bruising and cutting up my back. I screamed, and started crying again.

I felt a lash across my back. I screamed. Another lash. I was pretty sure it was his belt, I screamed again. He lashed me again. and Again, and again. I cried to myself.

Jimmy laughed and hit me again. "Your so so so weak." He laughed, another lash, I cried again. He lashed me again. By now my back was all marked up...

_"Great now I'mma need to wear shirts now!"_ I thought to myself.

Another lash. He bent down to my eye level with an evil smirk on his face.

"You had enough yet?" He asked, God, he could be so cruel.

"Please, Jimmy...Please...Stop...I'll do anything." I begged.

He just laughed and lashed me again. So I laid there, face down, my face in a mix of blood, sweat and tears. He lashed me around 4 or 5 more times, then stripped off my clothes, then beat on the back of my head and my back and shoulders...then I blacked out.

-------

**Rey's Point Of View:**

The next morning, I woke up in my hotel room. I thought I'd go see Shannon Moore, since we're in the same Hotel, I wanted to make sure he was alright. I went and looked for Shannon's hotel room Number. And Found it and went over to his room.

I knocked but, no one answered, I listened in to see if I could hear anything, but, I didn't. It was silent. I knocked again.

"Anyone there?" I called. That was when I heard something...someone crying.

I sighed and turned the knob, it was unlocked. So I walked in, Not knowing what I'll find. I followed the soft crying to the bedroom. I looked at the door. Worried of what's on the other side, but, I turned the knob and walked in, and gasped.

Sure enough, there Shannon sat on the floor, Beating bloody, it was one of the most brutal and heartbreaking thing I've seen in my life. He was sitting against the wall, crying into his bloody hands, blood running all over him, his black and blonde hair died crimson, he had all these bruises and cuts and gashes over him, he was just crying, non-stop, I don't even know if he heard me come in.

I walked over to him slowly and wrapped my arms around him. He looked up at me, with those innocent, green eyes, holding so much pain and tears...it hurt to even look at him. He grabbed onto me and just started sobbing into my shirt.

I just held him and stroked his hair, he just cried horribly.

"You okay?" I asked.

he cried and shook his head. "I'm so stupid!" He cried into my shoulder.

"Your not stupid, Why would you say that?" I asked, rubbing his back and getting blood all over my hands.

He just cried and cried. It was horrible seeing this poor boy, beaten to a bloody pulp, crying like he was a little kid who fell and scratched his knee and ran inside to find that his Mommy and Daddy weren't there and he was all alone and scared and crying. It was horrible.

"Its alright...Did Jimmy do this to you?" I asked.

He sobbed and whispered into my ear. "...Yes..."

"Its alright, I'm here." I said softly.

I pulled him away after a couple minutes and looked at him.

"are you okay?" I asked. That was when something caught my eye. His arm had all these deep gashes on his lower arm and his wrists. I took his arms and looked at the cuts. "What happened?" I asked.

"I..." He looked down at the cuts on his arm, Please, don't tell me he did it to himself.

"You didn't...Do this to yourself?" I asked.

He nodded and cried into his hands again, I held him in my arms for a little. Then let go and helped him up. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." I said as I helped him to the bathroom, I could feel his blood from his back run down on my hand and arm.

I helped him to the shower and started washing the blood off him.

"I shouldn't have told anyone." He whispered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"If I didn't tell you he wouldn't have beaten me this bad." Shannon cried.

"Was this the worst he beat you?" I asked.

He cried and nodded. "It was torture."

"I'm so sorry." I told him. rubbing the blood off his marked up back. "Your back looks horrible, what did he beat you with? A belt?" I asked, looking at the long, bloody slash marks.

he nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I told him. cleaning the wounds off his back.

-------

**TBC...**

**--------**

_Alrighty, so, I hope everyone liked this chapter, sorry it took kinda longish to get it up..._

_Please review though. Thanks. )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter warnings: M For swearing, Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Male/Male slash.**

**Writer's Note: Chyeah, sorry 'bout the wait...I've been real busy lately...but, I got the chapter up for ya'll so you better like it! I lost sleep doing this! Jk, jk, But, yeah, I did lose sleep doing this...lolz. Anywho, Plz review when your done.**

**-----------**

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

Rey gently cleaned me up, and helped me to the kitchen and sat me at the table.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" He asked, sitting across from me, as he held some ice to my head where I had a bruise forming on my eye.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"When did he do this?" Rey asked.

"He did it last night, after you knocked on my locker room door and I said I couldn't talk, I shook my head when you asked me if I'm okay, and he...he just kinda got mad when you left...and beat the hell out of me, Then I went back here and just cried for a while...then he came over again...and forced me to..." my voice faded as I tried to not cry.

Rey's brown eyes were full of concern now. "He raped you?"

a chill went down my spine, When someone asked if I was raped, it just made me sound like...one of those innocent little, teenaged girls, it made me feel weak the fact I had been raped, so many times.

"He did rape you, didn't he?" Rey sighed when I didn't answer him and went back to work on my eye. "You been losing weight, haven't you?" He asked.

"huh?" I looked up at him.

"You look like your losing weight. have you been eating at all?" Rey asked.

I looked back down, Damnit, No, I wasn't eating, Maybe I was anorexic, but, I didn't want to tell anyone.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Rey asked me.

I just kept my eyes to the floor, I didn't know why I wasn't letting myself eat, I guess I just didn't like the way I looked, or they way I felt.

"You don't have to lose weight, your fine your size. Don't starve yourself to lose weight. How long has it been since you ate?" Rey asked me.

I looked up at him. "A couple weeks." I admitted.

"You need to eat, com'on, what do you have around here?" Rey stood up and looked around for some food, but, I didn't have ANY food in there, cause Jimmy ate whatever he could find and I didn't eat at all.

"This whole place is empty, You can come to my place, I'll get you something." he said as he helped me up and walked me down the hall to his hotel room.

**Rey's Point of View:**

I helped him sit down at the table of my hotel room as I looked around for something for him to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him. I looked back at him, he seemed to be spaced out, staring at the table. "Shannon?" I said calmly but loud enough for him to hear.

He looked up at me. "Sorry, I spaced out there. Whatdya say?" He asked.

"I asked you what you wanted." I told him softly.

"uuuhhh...I dunno..." He shrugged.

"I got left-over pizza from last night, you want me to heat you up some?" I asked.

"Uuuhhh...Sure, I guess." He said, brushing his blonde and black hair behind his ear.

I sighed and grabbed a box of pizza and heated it up and sat down at the table across from him. Again, it looked as though he had spaced out, like he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked back up at me. I could see the tears starting his green eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him again.

For a while he didn't do or say anything, he just looked away and bet his lip like he was trying not to cry. I didn't know if I should go over and hug him or just sit here. So I sat there.

"Talk to me." I said softly.

"I...I just...I just don't get it anymore..." He whispered, as tears started falling down his face.

"what don't you get?" I asked.

"I hate him..." He looked up at me. "I hate him for lying, I hate him for hurting me, treating me like a punching bag, I hate him for lying to everyone else, so no one ever could think of Someone like Jimmy beating the living fuck out of me. I hate him...But..." He broke down and started crying.

"But, what?" I asked.

"I hate him...But...I...I don't hate him...Cause...I love him...even after everythin' he did to me...ah...Ah love him...I'm so stupid!" He yelled, grabbing his blonde and black hair and yanking at it, like he wanted to pull it out of his head.

I reached over and stopped him, taking his hands and getting his hair untangled from them, he pushed me away, and just cried harder into his hands, until he fell off the chair, and just started crying into his knees. It was so pitiful to watch, he seemed so carefree and happy on TV when I watched his matches, I wasn't used to seeing him do this. He didn't look carefree or happy, he looked...like a broken child, crying, begging for someone to love him.

So that's what I did, I came over and took his shaking, crying, scared and beaten body into my arms, and just held him, I didn't say anything, I just held him and let him cry, listening to his ear piercing, heartbreaking cries.

He cried until he fell asleep in my arms, I sat on the floor, petting his hair and holding him, looking carefully over his body, he was just wearing a pare of bloodstained jeans and that was all, making all the marks on his back, chest, stomach, hips, shoulders, arms, head, face and neck visible. It broke my heart.

The door opened and my roommate Batista came in again, he looked at me and Shannon. a look of pity on his face. "He okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I found him in his hotel room, Yang really beat him badly, he's asleep now, I just wish I could have had gotten him to eat a little, there's left over pizza in the oven I was heating up for him, he fell asleep before I could give it to him." I said.

Batista bent down and looked at him closer. "I hardly know him...but, I want to KILL Yang for doing this." Dave said.

"I wonder how he hid the marks." I thought aloud.

"I think he used Make-up or something?" Dave replied.

"I'll stick him on the sofa and let him sleep there." I said carrying him over gently to the sofa and lying him on there.

**Shannon's Point of View:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. _"How long was I sleeping?" _I asked myself, looking at the clock, I guessed around 3 or 4 hours, probably cause I didn't sleep at **all** last night. I shook myself awake and looked around, Wondering where Mysterio went.

Looked like he was asleep in the bedroom.

Next thing I knew, without even thinking I was in front of Jimmy's door, I knocked on it, that was when I realized what the fuck I was doing...

The door opened. And It showed Jimmy, he looked at first, perfectly normal, then an evil grin came on his face when he saw me, made me think. _"was it me who made him like this?"_

"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon...Where were you this morning?" Jimmy asked, looking at me.

Then I wished I hadn't come here, but, me being the stupid moron I am did, great job, Shan, get yourself screwed up even more if you can! But, I didn't answer his question.

"Com'on in, Shan." Jimmy lead me in, and chuckled to himself. and followed me, and pushed me down into a chair, and started kissing me, not softly ether, so I turned my head and tried not to look at him, maybe he'd stop if I did that...maybe...

But, no, he just smacked me then laughed and put my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him, I didn't protest, didn't fight back, I knew if I did, I would pay for it. And I'd pay in a really bad way, I knew if I fought back, he'd kick my ass...

"Your so weak, you can't even fight back." Jimmy laughed and whacked me again with the back of his hand. I should have hit him back, I should have punched the son of a bitch out of the chair and then pounded the living fuck out of him.

But, no...Again, I didn't fight him. not even when he pushed me to the floor, pounded on my face and started kissing me again, I didn't fight him, not even when he shoved me into the wall, started kicking me in the ribs until I spat up blood. I didn't fight him, I just sat there...

and cried.

He laughed to himself and started at my jeans. That was when I started fighting, I didn't want to get raped again, so I pushed him, trying to get him away.

"NO JIMMY! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING!" I begged him. He just tore his nails deep into my cheek and dragged it across, leaving 3 marks on my cheek from them, he racked them down my chest, again and again, as if he was trying to rip me open.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, and stared me right in the face while he pretty much sat on my chest. I knew I really screwed myself now, it would have probably been easier if I had just let him have his way with me...

He stared darkly into my eyes. "You listen here Moore, you will do as I like, I can do whatever I want to you, cause this kinda stuff is all yer good for. So stop fighting me." He backhanded me again, and took both my wrists and dragged me across the floor, looking for some tape or rope or something to tie my wrists together. he found some old rope and did just so... I fought it though, he could beat on me, he could use me, he could torture me, he could do as he pleases with me, But, I wasn't going to let him rape me, not again, the feeling that rape gave me made me wish to die. I hated it. It made me feel like a weakly, or some kind of whore, that's what I felt like at the end of it...A whore. Even if I didn't have a Girlfriend, or a boyfriend, I still felt dirty, and I hated that feeling, I could sit in the shower, the water on as hot as it could go, using the most soap I had, and running it all over myself and it would still be there, that feeling of being dirty would still be there. so I fought against the rope until it ripped up my wrists, yet I still tried my hardest to get myself free.

"Please Jimmy, please, I don't wanna do this." I begged Jimmy, I was at his mercy now, maybe, just maybe, he'd leave me alone, if I begged him. Maybe he'd change to before we started fighting and before he started beating the hell out of me, maybe he'd change and be who he used to be...that's all I ever wanted from him...

But, no, he wouldn't, he just simply laughed at me and kicked me in the side. I kicked him back, though it didn't seem to even hurt him, seeing I was already weak and I couldn't kick him hard enough, I kicked at him again. Maybe kicking him was the dumbest thing I ever did in my life, and I've done some stupid and fuck-up things, but, fighting back was just about the worst thing I could have done.

It just seemed to anger him, he kicked me in the forehead, opening a gash up fast and making it bleed down my face, I was screwed and I knew it. Franticly, I fought against Jimmy, begging for him not to rape me, but, it was no use, as he over-powered me and beat me until the blood was in my eyes and I couldn't see.

He stopped, I wondered maybe he was giving me Mercy, maybe he stopped, Maybe he went back to the old Jimmy, but, my hopes were crushed when I felt something crack against my back, I shrieked.

_"What the fuck did he hit me with?"_

Another time I felt the slashing pain, rip across my back, By now I knew it was Jimmy's belt.

Another slash across my back, then again, and again. I couldn't see cause of the blood in my eyes but, I started fighting against the belt and Jimmy, I didn't want to be raped again, please don't let him rape me again. So I fought, but, it was like every time I did; he always was stronger and could beat me down faster before I could even get anywhere. But, yet, I kept fighting against it.

But, I could feel him beat down on me, feel him crush me and smash me into pieces, the more I fought the worse It got. I hated myself for coming back. If I had just stayed with Rey and maybe I wouldn't have been here right now...Maybe...just maybe I would have been okay...God, I'm so stupid.

I gave one last try to fight back, with all what was left in my weak, bloody and beaten body before he overpowered me again and I went limp...Lying helpless on the floor in my own blood and tears, begging for him not to hurt me anymore.

I heard him unzip my pants, and felt him pull them down.

"Please...Please.." I begged.

No use.

--------

_**TBC...**_

--------

_**I know, I know, Cliffie here, oh well, ya'll have to find out in da next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Slash, Swearing, mentions of Rape and Mentions of Self-inflicted injury.

Writer's note: 4th chappy! REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU! evil Kane laugh jk, jk, Course not...but, do review!

--------

When I came to, I still couldn't move, I was just laying on my back on the floor, my clothes had been put back on me but, I wasn't cleaned up and the rope was still around my wrists. I blinked, trying to clear my vision, and saw Jimmy above me, staring down at me with an evil look on his face. he stroked my hair.

"Sweet, sweet, little Shanny." He mocked me.

I moaned and let out a sob, just to be slapped.

"Stop crying!" He yelled at me harshly.

I closed my eyes, as tight as I could. _"this has to be a nightmare wake up Shannon, Wake up, please, please, please." _I whispered in my head over and over again.

"Please, Jimmy...I...Can't...Please..." I begged, he just smacked me again.

I coughed and rich blood came up from my mouth, I knew something was wrong with me, I needed help.

"Jimmy...Help me..." I whispered.

I heard him laugh. "Help you!?!? Why would I do that, Shan Shan?" He asked, almost as if it was a kids question or something. he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up.

"STAND!" He told me. I collapsed to the floor in pain.

he tried to make me stand a couple more times, he got fed up and beat down on me again.

He kicked me. "I'll be leaving." He said, walking away.

"NO! JIMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!!" I screamed, as I started crying. "Please..."

"Please..."

-------

**Rey's P.O.V:**

"Where is he then?!?!" I screamed, putting my hands on my head in anger.

"I dunno! Ya think he's with Yang again?" Dave asked.

"I don't know! I just...I don't wanna see him, how I saw him before..." I said softly, the picture of Shannon Moore sitting on the ground, bloody, crying was just heartbreaking.

"Lets try Yang's room, ya never know." Dave said.

I agreed and headed to Yang's room, which was far from my hotel room, but, heck I went there anyway. We stared at the door for a while.

"Knock?" I asked.

"Just open it." Dave grabbed the knob and turned it. "its unlocked." He said, he slowly opened the door.

And for the second time in one day, my heart was smashed.

Shannon was lying on the floor, beaten bloody, with ties around his wrists, that looked so tight they were cutting and rubbing them raw. He seemed to be ether out cold...or dead.

We walked over slowly, sitting before him in some blood that was forming a small pool around his body.

"We need help now..." Dave said slowly.

"Don't. I'm sure that's not what he wants, to wake up in some hospital. We...We need to take care of him." My voice cracked as I tried to wipe the crimson off his face.

Dave checked his pulse. "He's alive..."

"Well...that's good..." was the most I could say as I untied the rope around his wrists. I checked his breathing. "But..He's not breathing!" I said.

"Then give'em CPR, Damnit!" Dave yelled at me. "I'll work on stopping the bleeding enough so we can get him out of here. "

I nodded and put my lips to his mouth and breathed some air into him, I repeated it and checked again, he still wasn't breathing. "come on, Shannon." I whispered. "breathe." I gave him CPR again, begging for the boy to start breathing again. I tried again. "Breathe, Shannon, Breathe." I whispered, giving him more air. "Com'on! BREATHE!" I yelled.

Batista looked up from Moore's wounds. "Do something!" he yelled, pushing me out of the way, and giving the blonde and black haired punk CPR himself. "Com'on, Kid, com'on."

"let me try again." I said, trying to make him breathe once again.

He started coughing, waking up a little, he moaned and looked up at me and Dave.

"You alright, kid?" Dave asked Shannon.

Shannon just looked around with this innocent, confused look on his face. Saying "I...I..." Over and over again.

"Shannon, are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "I...He...It...I...uuuhhh.." He couldn't get the words out, before tears started running down his cheeks.

"Its alright, we'll get you some help, Want us to call 911?" Dave asked.

"NO!" Shannon screamed.

**Shannon's Point of View:**

The two older men looked at me like I'm insane.

"Here, come 'ere, we'll help you." Batista said softly.

I nodded and grabbed at the wall, trying to pull myself up, but, I was too weak, I couldn't even sit up.

"Here, You want me to help you?" Batista asked.

"how can you help me?" I snapped. groaning in pain. My back was killing me.

"I can carry you, if you want." He replied.

"No." I whined, and tried to pull myself up again.

"Come on, You can't even sit up." Rey took my arm and helped me up. I pushed him away and fell back down to the floor, I was too weak to stand.

"Com'on, Kid, Let us help you." Batista told me.

"I'm 28, I ain't a kid." I yelled a little. then moaned in pain again.

The other two rolled their eyes.

"Okay, come on, let us help you." Rey came up and helped me back up, I gave in, and let them help me.

The took my bloody, weak and beaten body down the hall to their room and took me into the bathroom and helped me in the tub, and started looking at the wounds as they cleaned me.

"Shannon, you may have something broken, so if you think you have let us know, okay?" Batista told me.

I nodded. "My ribs hurt real bad." I whispered as they washed the blood off my raw and cut up wrists and up my arms.

"All these cuts here, did you do this to yourself?" Batista asked, his eyes holding concern.

I nodded, slowly, casting my green eyes to the floor. I heard Batista sigh and felt him stoke my hair. I pushed his arm away.

Rey started working on my back, where I was beaten the worst. He washed the dried blood off and cleaned the marks the best he could.

"Can we see your legs?" Rey asked, looking up at me, with those chocolate brown eyes, looking deeply into my own green eyes.

I shook my head fast and crossed my legs. "no." I whispered.

"Why couldn't you want us to see your legs?" Batista asked. Looking at me.

I didn't say anything, I wasn't gonna let the see the scars and gashes all over my legs from cutting myself, and Not to mention the marks from all the rapes.

"We want to help you." Mysterio told me.

Once again, I said nothing and kept my legs crossed.

The two older men sighed at me. "Come on, we want to help." Rey said.

I gave up, and let them carefully down and off my pants and left on my boxers. The two gasped at the sight of my legs. The long gashes and cuts deep into my legs, some of them were scars, some were red and some were a blackish color.

Tears started falling down my face.

"This...This is horrible." Rey said slowly, he ran his hand up my thigh and looked at the insides of them, Seeing the ripped skin, dried blood and bruises there. "He raped you pretty badly, didn't he?" he asked.

I nodded.

Batista gave a sigh and rubbed my back, and I started crying.

**Rey's Point of View:**

When I saw Shannon cry it broke my heart, again...Not to mention the marks on his legs...

I put my hand on his shaking shoulder. "You're going to be alright."

"NO! I'M NOT! DAMNIT! I'M NOT! I LIVE IN FUCKING HELL! HE HATES ME! I HATE ME! HE'S RIGHT! I'M WORTHLESS! I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!" he cried, with a mix of anger and pain in his voice and face. Like I would see the very self-hatred that lies within him. The hatred Jimmy had made him feel for himself. How I wanted that self-hatred in him to go away...

Batista and I looked at each other. "That's not true, Kid."

"YES! IT IS! IT'S ALL FUCKIN' TRUE!" the little Blonde cried. I couldn't tell anymore if he was ether sad or angry, maybe both, I don't know.

I sighed. "Shh...Calm down." I told him. "Don't say that about yourself."

He looked up at me, his eyes burning into my soul with pain and sorrow and there was self-hatred too. I could almost hear him thinking "Help me, Please, Help me."

I drew him into my arms, and held him. He started sobbing onto my neck.

"I **loved** him!" His scream pieced the air loudly.

"I know you did." I told him.

"NO! I **STILL** LOVE HIM!" He screamed, his breath became tore and broken.

"You okay?" I asked.

He pushed me away and put his hand over his neck, trying to breathe. "Damnit..." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He panted. "I can't breathe!" He cried.

"Calm down, Your going into a panic attack." Dave told him, trying to calm him down.

Shannon just panted and rubbed is neck. Before he passed out and fell forward into the bloody water in the bath.

"Oh, My GOD!" I gasped and pulled him out of the water of the bath and laid him on the floor outside.

"Its alright, he's breathing, he just needs to calm down." Dave said, brushing Moore's black and blonde hair out of his face.

I looked down at the boy, Wondering how Jimmy Wang Yang could do this!? He seemed so kind and friendly, like he really cared about Shannon, even though I saw it with my own eyes, it was hard to picture, I mean, I've seen Yang on TV, he looked nice, I talked to him once or twice back stage, but, he seemed perfectly nice. But...Then...when I saw Jimmy beating the day lights out of Shannon...The picture of Jimmy Wang Yang being a friendly person was gone. Its just shocking that Yang would do this, I just almost couldn't see it. But, I saw it with my eyes.

And for the first time, I felt something as I looked down at Moore on the ground, I felt something more then Pity...Remembering everything I've seen this boy go through in the last two days, I just didn't feel bad for this boy...I felt something more, I knew I had to protect him, I had to make sure this didn't happen to him again. Maybe I barely knew him, but...I had to protect him, there was no way Yang was gonna do this again without me in the way.

"Rey? You alright? You listening?" Dave asked.

I looked up from Moore at Batista. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I need to protect him, There's no way I'm gonna let this happen again." I said emotionlessly.

------------

_**TBC...**_

------------

_Yeah Aw ain't that cute, Rey, Rey gonna Protect Shanny!_

_Please Review. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter warnings: Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Self-injury, Swearing, Slash.**

**Writer's note: Here's the next chap. And I'mma warn ya...I'm real emo and depressed today, so knowing anything, Shannon's gonna be emo and depressed here too. lolz...**

-----------

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

About 30 minutes after I passed out, I heard Rey whispering something, I felt him stroking my hair. I first I couldn't understand him. He just sounded like a faint voice from far away. So I blinked my eyes, trying to bring myself back to reality.

"He's never gonna do this to you again, I promise, I'll protect you the best I can..." I heard him whisper.

I groaned and opened my eyes a little, to find I was lying on the sofa with Mysterio over me.

"You okay?" He asked. His dark brown eyes showing concern and care, like a mother looking after her sick son...wait...does that sound wrong to you too? Haha.

"What...What are you doin'?" I asked. Looking back up at him and rubbing my eyes so I could see clearer.

"I'm making sure you're alright?" He said. looking down at my ribs which were bruised pretty badly now, he started wrapping tape around them. "I think your ribs are cracked."

"Ohh..." I muttered. Thinking about what He said before I woke all the way up, wondering if it was just my head or if he really said it.

"you alright?" He asked snapping me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said.

He sighed. "I'm not gonna let him do that to you without me doing anything about it, okay. I'm gonna protect you." He told me. His brown eyes baring through mine. But, I had to look away...Cause he _almost_ reminded me of Jimmy there. Then again, too much stuff reminded me of him, I dunno why, Maybe he's right and he fucked with my head so badly I see him with everyone I'm with.

But, that kinda made me feel like I was weak or something, 'he'll protect me', it made me sound like I was...weak and needed to be protected and helped, it almost ticked me off.

"I'm not weak." I whispered and kept my green eyes down.

I heard him sigh. "I never said you were weak." He told me.

I looked up at him. "Makes me feel like I'm helpless..."

He sighed again. "I just want to protect you, is that alright?" He asked.

"No, its not, I don't want to be treated like a child just cause I'm being abused and raped." I said loudly. I hate it when people try and give me the pity vote. Makes me feel like shit.

He sighed again. "Listen, I'm not going to fight with you. I just don't want him to do that to you."

"I can save myself, ya know." I told him, yelling a little.

He rolled his eyes and said something in Spanish, I couldn't understand.

"huh?" I asked. He should know I can't speak Spanish for Shit...I mean, com'on, I grew up in North Carolina.

He petted my hair and told me to rest for a little as he went and got me something to eat.

"But, I'm not hungry." I whispered shrugging.

"But, you need to eat, You haven't eaten in...a while, right?" He asked.

I hadn't eaten in weeks at least, But...I didn't want to, cause I hate everything about myself.

"I'll get you something, okay? What do you want?" He asked.

I looked away and took a deep breath, but, said nothing.

"what do you want to eat?" He asked again.

"Nothing." I said. I know I must have sounded like a jackass but...

He sighed. "I'll get you a burger." He told me.

I sighed and gave up fighting him, and watched him leave. When he did leave to get the food, I just stared at the ceiling for a while, then I felt the need to cut myself. I looked down at my wrists, they were all cut up, but, I felt like I needed to do it again. So I got up, and took my blade I kept in my wrestling bag. Probably makes me sound like a Emo kid, keeping a razor blade near me at all times.

I got the blade and looked down at my wrists, pressed the blade down and sliced through the pale skin. And watched the blood come to the surface and drip down my arm, I did it again, and watched it bleed, feeling relaxed and numb. I cut myself again, ripping it deeper so I bled worse, the skin ripped in a jagged way, and bleed fast down my arm. I watched it for a while, enjoying the coppery smelling, the crimson red, warm blood running down my arm. I washed the 3 gashes off and stopped the bleeding and cleaned the puddle's off the floor, I covered my wrists with the tape and laid down. I felt bad cause I did that, I knew I shouldn't have...But, Sometimes I feel like all I do is mess up, and maybe I can try to straighten myself out...

I stared at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck Jimmy was gonna do to me when I come back, I know I will, cause I'm just stupid like that...I don't leave anyone until they leave me, everyone knows what Matt Hardy did to me...like forever ago...Remember? Beat the shit out of me, tons of times, sometimes no one saw but, he was one who was open about his abuse. But, if you remember after a while, he just left me for Raw, cause even he lost hope in me. I never had the strength to leave him...I just waited for him to leave me. And that's what I was doing with Jimmy.

-------

**Rey's P.O.V.:**

When I got back to my hotel room, I walked in, to find Shannon was still on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Looked like he was in deep thought, I looked at him for a while, wondering what he's thinking about.

"You alright?" I asked, putting the food on the table.

He didn't answer me.

"Shannon?" I walked over, he turned his head and looked at me, he looked really lost.

"What? I'm sorry, I spaced out." He said. his green eyes were burning a hole into me. They say the eyes are the key to you're soul, well, I think I may have opened the door to Shannon's soul. And I can see he's in pain.

"Its alright." I told him, I grabbed his food and gave it to him.

He stared at it, confused looking almost. Like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Its food, You eat it..." I told him. Laughing a little.

He looked at me with this pitiful look on his face. He quickly stopped my laughing cause my joke wasn't very funny at all, this whole scene right now, with Shannon at the table, looking like he hasn't eaten in God knows when with this confused and lost and depressed look on his face as he stared at me, it wasn't funny...It was just sad...

"I'd rather Kill myself." He whispered more to himself as he started eating.

I almost wanted to just pretend I didn't hear him...But, I did. I slowly took his arm and pulled it closer and rolled up the selve and looked at his wrists. Rolling off the wrestling tape, he looked down but, didn't pull away. Once I got the Tape off, I saw the cuts I knew he had inflicted into himself.

"You need to stop hurting yourself." I told him.

"I...I'm...I'm just tired...I'm tired of being Numb." He told me.

"Then you need to stop hurting yourself, Your gonna kill yourself." I told him. I didn't think he was seeing just how much harm he was causing himself, these were more then just little cuts, these were deep, ugly gashes across his arms. It scared me cause I worried one day he'll cut too deeply and I'll find him alone in his locker room with bloodstains around his dead body.

He put his face in his hands, then running them through his blonde and black hair. But, he couldn't stop crying, so I drew him closer to me and hugged him, he just cried and cried like he had died inside.

"I hate this..." He cried.

"I know, I know-" I started but, Shannon cut me off.

"NO! You don't! You have no idea! You've never been Treated like I have! First Matt Beats the fuck out of me, makes me his bitch, now Jimmy does the same thing...Only he hides it from everyone..." He Yelled. "I hate this...I just want someone who won't beat me up all the time...Why does everyone hate me?! Why?!" He screamed, his hands clinging to my shirt.

"shh...I don't hate you." I told him.

"You just feel bad for me..." He yelled, pushing me away.

"No, that's not true...I care about you...You don't know how I felt when I walked in that room today and found you on the floor, all beaten and dead looking...It broke my heart...I want to help you so bad." I told him.

He looked at me, tears still falling down his face. "I'm such a jackass." He put his face in his hands and started crying again.

"No...Your not." I drew him close again.

He just pushed me away and put his head in his arms and started crying. I rubbed his back, trying to make him calm down, but, it wasn't working at all...he just cried harder. "Yeah! I am! Whenever someone tries to help me, I fuck things up by pushing them away!" He cried into his arms.

I sighed, I wasn't sure what to say, I couldn't help with something like this, its never happened to me before, I've never knew anyone who was abused, I never was abused myself, I had no idea how to relate with this kid...

Then he snapped me out of my thoughts when he looked up at me. "Rey?" He asked, his innocent Green eyes wide.

"Yes, Shannon?" I asked.

"Do you really care about me?" He asked, the sorrow in his eyes was burning a hole into my very heart, it hurt to see him in such a mess.

I sighed. "Of course I do." I told him, drawing him into my chest. "I never want to see you hurt like this, I wish I could make all the pain go away...Shannon, I want to save you..." I told him, I gently kissed him on his forehead. "You need to get away from Yang, He's just going to hurt you worse and worse." I told him.

He didn't answer me, as if he was in deep thought. until he managed to say in a shaking, broken voice. "I...can't...I just...I can't..." He whispered, pulling away and looking at me.

"What do you want to do? Stay with him and just get beaten over and over...or leave and be free?" I asked. "He doesn't own you Shannon, he's treating you like you're an animal he can brand and mark and keep forever, Shannon, You are not an Animal or something he owns, he doesn't own you, you're your own person." I told him. "Do you want to stay getting beaten on? Or do you want to be free?" I asked.

Again, it took a while for him to answer me. "I just...I want to die...I want death to come...and take me away, I want death to take me into the shadows, and let me die, I want it all to be over, I want it to end..." He whispered so low I almost couldn't hear him, he had this numbness and lost sound in his voice. "I want death to come and carry me away." He sounded so dark and lonely when he said that, I felt my heart break again.

I had no clue what to say to that. I looked down at the slice marks in his wrists, but, I said nothing.

"I want to be able to push that blade deeper and end it...I want it to be over..." He whispered.

I drew him back, and looked at him, he wasn't crying...he just looked...dead inside. "Shannon, stop talking like that...I don't want to you die. No one wants you to die...Please, Eat something, stop hurting yourself and Leave Jimmy." I told him.

He looked at me, through the Blonde and the black hair that hang in his face. "I can't..." He whispered. "I have to...I wanna go to sleep." He told me.

"Wait...Shannon, you need to eat something, your gonna die." I told him, but, he just pretended not to hear me, and laid down on the sofa.

---------

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

I fell asleep but,late into the night I woke up, and laid there, for a good haft an hour, awake. Before I looked around, Looked like Rey had gone into his room, watching TV, cause I could hear the TV.

I stood up and grabbed the razor blade out of my pocket, and went into the bathroom, pacing. I knew if I did that Rey would find out, he'd be very...upset with me, not to mention if Jimmy saw he'd mock me for being so weak, yet, I took the blade, and pressed it into my wrist and pulled it across so deep and hard it just bled like crazy, Yet, I did it again, I never cut this deep before, yet, I wasn't scared, I wasn't scared of death anymore, Like I said before, I just want Death to come and carry me away.

I cut deeper, watching the blood drip down off my arm and onto the floor. making a small pool under my feet as I slid down the wall weakly, I hated this so much. This pain but, I couldn't. My eyes were burning from the tears that I tried to keep from falling. My wrists burned from the knife that wouldn't stop slicing my arm, I didn't feel like myself anymore, I just cut myself, over and over, until I started fading...But, I didn't stop...I felt like I was raped of anything that was innocent left inside me, like Jimmy had taken everything and left me with nothing. Leaving me alone and crawling, scrambling, Begging to come out alive, yet I just wanted to die.

I was alone...And I hated everything that was happening. I needed someone to love me...Someone to care for me...I just wanted someone to come and hold me, in their arms, holding me, I just wanted someone to tell me I'm okay.

"Shannon?!" I turned my head, looking up at Rey, who was at the door, staring at me in horror. "Oh, Shit, Shannon! Why did you do this again!?" He asked, getting on his knees in the blood on the floor. Taking both my arms and looking at them, I yanked them away.

"NO! Rey, just let me fucking die! Remember! that's what I want...this is what I want!" I yelled.

"No, Shannon! Its not what you want, and I WON'T sit here and let you bleed to death, give me your wrists." He told me.

I shook my head, holding my hands behind my back, so he couldn't get them.

"Shannon, Give me your arms or I'll get them myself." He told me.

"Go ahead! Try!" I yelled, narrowing my green eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Shannon, Please, just let me take your hands, okay?" He asked.

My head was getting lighter, I knew it wouldn't be too long. "NO!" I yelled at him.

He sighed and grabbed my upper arms and started pulling me to get my hands out from behind my back. I pushed trying to get him off but, he didn't stop.

"I want to help you, Shannon! Give me your wrists!" He yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back, pushing him away and getting to my feet, trying to get out the door, but, he stood in my way. "Move, Mysterio." I growled.

"I'm not moving until I stop the bleeding on your wrists, Your losing allot of blood." He told me.

To Be honest, I was, but, I didn't feel weak right now, I growled at him, narrowing my eyes, I ran for the door but, he grabbed me and pushed me down to the floor, I got back up and tried again, and again, he pushed me down, again I got up and went for the door, and Once again, he pushed me back down. This was really starting to kill my cracked ribs.

"Let me Help you!" He yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him, by now my blood was all over the bathroom, which made it look like a murder scene. "MOVE!" I screamed, going for the door again. He pushed me down again, so I got up and shoved him...and he whacked me one with the back of his hand.

I put my hand to the stinging on my cheek, as I looked at him, he looked shocked.

"Oh my God...Shannon...I'm so sorry." He started coming over to me.

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't touch me." I smacked his hand away, and held my ribs. Wow, they hurt really bad right now.

"Shannon, I'm sorry! I just want to help you!" He said softly, trying to get over to me.

I looked at him in fear, and backed myself against the wall.

_//Flashback//_

_"I'm sorry Jimmy...I tried, I really did. I dunno why I always mess up." Shannon shrugged._

_"Oh, Yeah, you __**really**__ tried." Jimmy rolled his eyes._

_"I did try hard! I tried so hard! but, you can't kick out when your knocked out Jimmy, and even you know that! Why am I always not good enough? You yell at me everytime after we lose, I say I'm sorry, its that enough?" Shannon asked._

_"No, No Shannon, its not! If you tried for once in your waste of a life maybe, just maybe you'd win once in a while." Jimmy yelled._

_"I DO TRY!!" Shannon yelled._

_"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Jimmy hissed._

_"DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT TRYING!" Shannon hissed back._

_Jimmy smacked Shannon hard across the face._

_Shannon rubbed his cheek at looked back at Jimmy. "Did you...Did you just hit me?" Shannon asked in confusion._

_Jimmy looked shocked at first like he didn't mean to do it, then he looked at his hand, and back at Shannon. "Why did that feel good?" Jimmy asked himself. He smacked Shannon again._

_Shannon looked shocked and confused. "Why are you hitting me?" Shannon asked._

_//End of Flashback//_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of unwanted thoughts and memories. I turned and looked back at him. "Your just like him." I spat.

"No, Shannon, I'm not like him...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you...Please, let me see your wrist, your really bleeding." He told me, reaching for my hand.

I jumped at his fast movement, I was so scared he was just going to beat me like Jimmy did. _"What if he turned into Jimmy? what if he starts beating me like Jimmy does now?" _I asked myself in my head.

"Shannon, Please, don't be scared, I want to help you, please, I'm not going to hit you again. Come here, please, let me help you." He came closer.

I jumped and pressed myself against the wall. But, he drew me into his arms. I started fighting him, trying to get him off of me, I couldn't. I couldn't breathe, I was trying not to cry as Flashback, after Flashback flew into my head, I was so scared. I pushed against him, trying to get him to let me go.

"Calm down..." He told me. I couldn't calm down, I was suffocating.

He let go of me and drew me back. "Shannon, Are you alright? was I scaring you?" He asked.

I slid slowly to the floor and looked up at him in confusion.

_"Shannon? Am I scaring you?"_

I heard Jimmy's voice in my head. I screamed and covered my head with my arms, curling up. I was so scared...

-----------

_**TBC...**_

---------

_**Yeah, told ya Shan was gonna be all emo...sorry 'bout that. I need a way to get out emotions without hurting myself... But, uh...Thanks for reading! Plz Review, I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out fast. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, M/M Slash, Mentions of Rape, Abuse, Mentions of Self-injury.**

**---------------**

**Rey's POV:**

I looked down at him, He looked like he thought I was going to hit him. Curled into himself, ducking his head in his knees, while he almost pleaded me. I felt horrible I had hit him, I didn't try, it just happened, I looked at him for a while. "Please, Shannon, Let me help you, I'm not going to hurt you." I told him, I put my hand on his shoulder, He yelled and got up pushing me away and taking off running, down the hall and out of the hotel into the pouring down rain.

"SHANNON! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled after him, but, he didn't turn around he just ran into the darkness of the rain.

I sighed to myself and went back inside and up into my room. This kid was getting very hard to deal with, I wanted to help him the best I could but...he was very stubborn. I walked in and went into the bathroom, to see Batista looking at all the blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked. looking around.

"Shannon cut himself really bad, I was trying to help him and he kept fighting me, and got blood all over the place..." I told him, as I started cleaning up the blood.

Dave looked around. "Where is the little guy?" He asked.

"He ran off...After I hit him." I said, getting the blood off the mirror.

I looked over at Dave who looked both pissed off and dumbstruck, "You hit him?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to help him and he didn't let me, this big thing happened and I ended up hitting him, I really scared him, Now he's not coming back." I said slowly.

"Well, we need to find him, He's got some bad cut wounds on his wrists if he could bleed this badly." He said looking at me with a scared and serious look on his face.

"He ran off into the rain, its gonna take forever to find him...He'll show up." I said.

"Rey! what if they find him dead! Its freezing out there, Its dark and cold and He hasn't eaten plus he's bleeding!" Dave looked almost mad at me.

"Alright, we'll find him." I said.

---------

**Shannon's POV:**

I walked slowly down the dark road, after car after car past.

"Shannon?" I turned and looked at the one car beside me.

"Matt?" I asked. Matt Hardy was one of my long time friends. But, sadly our relationship wasn't the best as most of you know...

"Shannon? What happened to you? Get in the car!" He yelled, stopping.

"No..." I whispered as I kept walking. "I'm fine."

"Shan, its fuckin' freezin' get in da car!" He told me, yelling a little.

I closed my eyes, wow, that brought back some bad memories when he yelled at me...Jimmy wasn't the only one who Beat me up.

"Shan...Get in, Your all wet." Matt yelled again.

I nodded and got in. Matt eyed me. "what happened?" He asked.

I didn't answer him.

he sighed. "You must be cold, ah'll take ya back to my Hotel room, ya can stay 'der, unless you want meh to 'all Jimmy?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'll just stay with you." I said even though I knew it was a bad idea. "I'm tired and very weak right now."

"Oh, Okay." He said as he drove back to the hotel.

I stared out the window at the dark, black and blue sky, that looked like the bruises on my body. I just stared at the sky and the rain and the lightening cracking through the sky, as "Last Resort" By Papa Roach just started playing on the radio. Oh, Perfect song to go with my suicidal mood. I whispered the words in my head. _"cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleedin', This is my last resort. cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleedin', would you care if I died bleeding? would it be wrong? would it be right? If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might, Mutilation out of sight, and I'm constipating suicide...Cause I'm losin' my sight, Losin' my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Losin' my sight, losin' my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine..."_

"So...What happened?" Matt asked.

"Dun wanna talk 'bout it." I whispered.

"'kay, you don't have to..." He told me.

We drove into the parking lot and started walking into the building, well...I limped cause my ribs were fuckin' killin' me.

"Ya look sore, What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothin'." I lied, as he showed me into his room. I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep...

I woke up about 15, 20 minutes later, to Matt looking down at me.

"Matt?" I asked, he had this lusty look in his eyes, I knew that look all too well.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked, his voice was fulled with darkness and Lust.

"Haha, no." I said sarcastically, sitting up. He smacked me, wow, 3 different people smacked me all in one day. New recorded for Shannon.

"Com'on, Shan..I'll go easy on ya." He begged.

"No!" I yelled. "I already got Jimmy doing this to me, I don't want you to do this ether." I stood up. and started to leave but, he grabbed my hair and threw me backwards and onto the floor.

"Yer gonna do this, if ya like it or not." He growled with lust as he came over to me and grabbed my shirt and yanked me to my feet and forced me into the wall and started kissing me harshly. "I WAS gonna take it easy on you, this COULD have been somewhat of an enjoyment but, YOU didn't want it to be." He said before he started kissing me again.

At first I did nothing, then shoved him away. "Get the fuck off me, Hardy!" I warned him.

"Haha, what are you gonna do? Your just like you used to be, when I beat you up back in V.1!" He yelled at me.

"Bite me!" I yelled at him, narrowing my eyes.

He smacked me and threw me down. "I'm still bigger then you." He hissed.

"So what!" I yelled.

He kicked me in the side and then got onto me and held me down by my wrists, his hands digging into the cuts. "Yer still the same Shannon I used to beat up...He's still in 'der." He said with a sadistic smirk.

"Your wrong!" I snapped.

He leaned in close to my face. "You wanna bet." He said darkly.

"You can't break me." I said back.

"You wanna bet on that too." he asked with a sick smile on his face.

"Try me." I smirked.

"Your new look makes me like you even more...now your hot." He said kissing me roughly, I turned my head and tried to get away.

"Stop fighting it!" Matt screamed slapping me again. he undid my pants and started pulling them down.

I tried to hit him but, he grabbed my hand. "No, no, no, Shanny." He smirked darkly.

"STOP IT! AND GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed tears started in my eyes but, I blinked them away, he cannot break me.

"No one cares enough to help you, Shannon." he said with a mocking voice.

"YOUR A LIE!" I screamed as more pain shot through me. this time I couldn't help the 1 tear that fell.

He punched me in the face. "Poor Shannon, Poor little Shannon." He said mockingly.

"GO FUCKIN' KILL YERSELF, YOU FAT BUSTARD!" I hissed.

"Some mouth ya got 'der, I forgot how bad yer mouth was. My little MF'er would never talk to me like that." He said with a fake baby voice.

"Yer little MF'er ain't 'ere right now, Hardy." I hissed. "That was more then 5 years ago..."

"Aw, but, there's so much I could do to make you like me again." He said playfully as he stroked my still wet hair.

"Bite me!" I hissed.

And he did just as I said, he rolled me into my stomach and bit into my shoulder and neck and shoulderblade and ripped down my back. I sucked the air with my teeth but, didn't scream, he wasn't gonna get a scream out of me...Nothing, not even a whimper.

"You can't break me! I will not cry! I won't even whimper." I hissed.

"Oh, yes, you will...You'll be BEGGING me to stop when I'm done." He laughed.

"GET OFF ME!" I growled at him, fighting, I knew it was a bad idea to go to Matt's. I hadn't talked to him in over 4 years, I didn't want to talk to him now...Him and his obsession with Sex...that was why Matt used to beat me...that and I wasn't ever good enough for 'the grand Matthew Moore Hardy' and Jimmy does it cause he's just a fuckin' assfuck.

He was raping me but, I fought it as much as I could, he gave a yell of irate and gave up. He beat on my back and shoulders and head, until I couldn't take it anymore and Almost broke down crying, then he picked me up, slammed me into the wall and pinned me down again, leaning close into my face.

"I give up I don't even want you anymore, your that stupid and pathetic, Who would want someone so weak and useless? Your nothing but, a worthless, weak Reject, No one loves you now, No one ever loved you and No one will love you. You'll always be alone or be abused...I hate you, Jimmy hates you, Jeff hates you, The world hates you, even you hate you, No one wants you." He said with a amused smirk on his face. Matt always had a way with words that could just make you wanna kill yourself when he told you something. "Now get up, get dressed and get the fuck out of here, you little whore." he hissed, he treated me like I was some cheap hooker.

I got up and put back on my pants and shirt without saying a word. I limped over to the door and opened it to leave.

"Oh, and Shannon..." Matt said.

I stopped and looked weakly back up at him.

"And you were right, you didn't even whimper..." He smirked at me, then walked over slowly and kissed me harshly, the tore our lips apart and punched me as hard as he could, throwing me to the ground. "But, I did Break you." He laughed and bent down to my eye level. "I smashed you into a million pieces." He yanked me up and threw me out of the door and slammed it closed.

I sat on the floor for a while, just laying there when he had dropped me like a broken toy a spoiled little kid wanted no more. Just sitting there, before I started crying, sobbing, right outside Hardy's door. This abuse was killing me. First Matt, then Jimmy, then Matt again...

"I want to die..." I whispered.

----------

**Rey's POV:**

Dave and I ran through the halls, begging to find The Blonde and Black haired boy. The person at the desk and said she saw Shannon come back inside.

"Shhh...I hear something..." Dave stopped me.

I listened and heard Crying, sobbing, I knew it was Shannon, I knew his cries.

"That's Shannon." I said, as I ran down the hall where I heard the crying coming from.

We turned the corner, and saw Shannon cuddled up on the floor, shaking, sobbing, soaking wet. He was bleeding too, He looked like Jimmy beat him up again.

Dave and I ran over to him. and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Shannon?" I asked.

He said nothing, just cried.

Dave looked up from Shannon and at me, I looked back at him.

"Shannon...Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me. "Everyone hates me!" He cried.

"Shh...No...No...I don't hate you, Rey doesn't hate you, com'on, we'll help you back to our hotel room." Dave said, as he gently helped Shannon up so he was sitting, we didn't want to make him light headed by getting up too fast.

"Did Jimmy do this? How did you end up over here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No...Matt did it." He sobbed.

"Matt Hardy?" Dave asked. "Matt Hardy did this?"

Shannon nodded.

"I thought he stopped that forever ago.." I said.

Shannon shrugged. "So did I."

"I'll kill him." Dave growled. "Where is he?"

Shannon pointed behind him.

Dave growled and walked into the Hotel room. I shook my head when I heard some crashing.

"Are you alright?" I asked, Looking at Shannon.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Shannon whispered.

"Shh...No...I'm sorry I hit you..." I told him.

Shannon bent over and coughed up some blood into his hand.

"Is that blood?" I asked, lifting his chin and looking at the crimson that came from his mouth.

He coughed again and more blood came from his lips. He kept coughing and coughing.

"Oh my god...Dave! Get out here." I said.

Dave came out from Hardy's room. I'd been hearing allot of crashing so I guessed Batista was beating up Hardy...Good...He deserves that.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's coughing up allot of blood." I said, as I slowly took Shannon's shaking, coughing body into my arms and held him.

"What did he do to you, Shannon? What'd he do?" Dave asked.

"he...He..." Shannon couldn't finish, he just started coughed up some more blood.

"Come on, We'll help you." I said, helping Shannon up and holding him.

Dave and I helped Shannon into the Hotel room and laid him down on the floor under a blanket.

"Dave! Go get something to clean him with." I told Batista he nodded and left the room.

"Its alright, we're gonna help you, alright?" I told him, trying to calm him down a little.

"Why does everyone do this to me! First its Jimmy! Then You whack me once! Then Matt beats me up!" Shannon screamed. 

He was running his hands over his arms, hard like he was trying to pull his own skin off, I grabbed his hands. "Listen, calm down..." I told him "Shhh...I am so sorry I hit you. Please, forgive me." I whispered to him.

"I forgive you..." He whispered back.

I bent in and kissed his forehead softly. He looked at me for a while after I did so.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

"Kiss you?" I asked.

"Kiss me." He repeated.

I bent in again, and softly kissed him. Then pulled back again.

"Do it again." He whispered again, his green eyes full of loneliness and brokenness, I had to kiss him again.

Next thing I knew, Shannon and I's lips were locked.

--------

_**TBC...**_

--------

_**Aw! I know, I know! Shanny and Rey-Rey kissed! Ain't that cute? Lolz...Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed it, thanks fer readin'! And yeah, I thought I should put the little thing with Hardy so you can understand more Shannon's past and good stuff like that...so...**_

_**Make an Emo kid happy and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Warnings: Slash, Abuse, Self-injury, Mentions of Anorexia, swearing.**

**Writer's Note: Again, I'm depressed...Allot of not-so-fun things happened to me Last week and its still in my head...My friend tried to kill himself, my other friend keeps starving himself, and my boyfriend and I broke up...But, I'm sure ya don't wanna hear about that, but, just warnin' ya this is gonna be Emo. so uh, Get used to it...**

**Shannon's Point of view:**

he softly pulled his lips away from mine. I looked up at him in question.

"Shannon...I like you allot, but, I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you at this time, We need to wait. Is that alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Shannon."

"No, its alright, I understand." I said, I did understand, I was so broken and lonely I didn't know if I loved Rey or if I was just playing the part as a whore again like Matt and Jimmy told me.

"Alright, I got some stuff, lets get'em cleaned up." Batista came into the room with some first aid stuff and they both started wiping the blood off me.

"What did he do? did he just beat you up real bad?" Rey asked.

I shook my head. Looking down at my arms nervously picking at the healing cuts on both my wrists and lower arms.

Both of them stopped working on me and looked at me with worry. "What'd he do?" Batista asked.

"...He raped me..." I whispered. keeping my eyes low. I hated to admit it, it made me feel...ashamed. and dirty...I remember one time where that had happened before, I spent 3 hours in the shower, scrubbing and scrubbing, trying to get this dirty feeling that was under my skin clean. Its the worst feeling you can feel, like something is eating you up inside, and like your skin is covered with this...this dirt you can't get off...Its torture...

"I'll kill him." I Heard Batista growl.

"Dave, not now, Can't you see he needs us here with him." Rey said, he took my wrists and started washing the gashes off, they had started bleeding cause I was picking at them...I do that allot when I'm nervous...

"You do those to yourself?" Dave asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Shannon, please stop hurting yourself...Its not gonna help you..." Rey told me.

I took a deep, Shaky breath. "Its just not fair anymore..." I muttered.

"What's not fair?" Dave asked.

"Its just...Why do I always get myself into this...No matter what I do...Abuse stalks me." I whispered.

"Shannon...Its not your fault...I feel so bad for you, this whole thing with Jimmy and now Matt comes back and beats on you...But, don't say its your fault...cause its not...You just...hang out with the wrong people." Rey told me, as he tended to the bruise and bites and wounds on my shoulder blade.

"Well...I dunno who to hang out with..." I shrugged.

"well...You should break it off with Jimmy...He's gonna hurt you really bad." Batista told me softly.

"I want to leave...But...I can't." I whispered. I casted my eyes down and started picking at my scabs again.

"You left Matt right?" Rey asked.

I looked up at him, bitterness coming over me. "I didn't leave him, He left me." I shot bitterly. "Cause I'mma helpless cause...He gave up." My voice cracked as I remembered that night, where Matt Hardy, just...Walked out and left, told me I wasn't good enough...Treated me like I was a used up, broken toy, That even he had lost hope for. I thought out of everyone HE would have never lost hope in me, I mean, Matt took out all this time preparing 'lessons' for me...yet someone asks him to go to RAW and just like that he gave up on me.

"Maybe that's why your still with this thing with Jimmy, You're too scared to leave yourself, and the only reason you stay with him is cause you want to replace Matt." Dave shrugged.

"Replace Matt?" I asked. "Why the **fuck** would I want to do that!? He beat the shit out of me, every day of my fuckin' life! He treated me like I was his little doll to do as he pleased with, I would never want that to happen again..." I yelled.

"But, now you're with Jimmy." Rey said softly. "You think maybe...You are used to being abused so much...You have to keep getting abused." He said, his dark brown eyes looking into my own green ones.

I thought for a second, to be honest...He was right...I had grown a custom to being beaten on whenever I failed, If someone didn't do it for me, I'd do it for myself...So maybe I did look for the Jerkier people to hang out with, the people with the worst temper, I don't know why...Its just...Like I needed to be abused to feel better...Like someone was trying to make me better...Like someone had hope in me...I guess Matt and Jimmy had both been right, they really fucked me up, tainted me so badly I HAVE to do it, cause if I don't I'll just keep on hurting MYSELF.

"I'm just...so used to being beaten on...I can't go on without it...I need it, I need to hurt myself, I need someone to hurt me...I'm lost without it." I whispered

"Shannon...You don't need anyone to beat on you...You don't deserve that." Rey said. Taking my hands away from my scabs I was still picking at.

"Yes I do." I said back quietly.

I heard Dave sigh. "You hungry? Your wasting away to nothing." He asked.

"Yeah, you need to eat something." Rey nodded.

I was too weak to protest, I had just gotten my ass kicked by Matt and wasn't in the mood of yelling. Yet, I felt I had to.

"I'm not eating anything." I said sternly without emotion.

"Shannon, If you don't eat, you're gonna kill yourself." Batista told me, putting one of his big hands on my chin, lifting it to force me to look up at him. Jimmy did that to me. When he wanted to get something through my head, he'd do that.

_/flashback/_

_"Listen to me." Jimmy rose Shannon's chin, forcing their eyes to lock._

_"I'm sorry." Shannon muttered._

_"Don't talk just listen." Jimmy said, his voice was almost soft, yet Shannon was still crying._

_"I'm sorry." Shannon muttered again, shaking violently._

_Jimmy smacked him. "I said not to talk." He told him, grabbing his face again._

_"I'm sorry." Shannon whispered once more. And got slapped again for saying it._

_"So shut up, Shannon, Shut up." Jimmy yelled. "You don't understand, all you do is sob and cry...You're Weak, so fucking Weak." Jimmy hissed._

_"I'm sorry." Shannon whispered again, then was thrown to the floor, he didn't dare to look up, he just closed his eyes, looking down and allowing the tears to fall from his green eyes, burning down his face._

"_I think you do that just to piss me off, Shan!" Jimmy hissed._

_Shannon kept his eyes low, tears seeping from them and down his cheeks. _

_"Look at me." He felt his face grabbed again and he was being forced to look into those hateful Brown eyes. "Look at me, damnit!" Jimmy yelled, when Shannon tried to turn his face from those eyes._

_"I can't..." He muttered. A whimper coming out of his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the beatings, he couldn't take that hatred he saw in Jimmy's eyes every time he looked into those damned eyes, he'd see the same thing...Hate...and it killed him...It just killed him..._

_"Listen to me. Listen." Shannon's face was stinging after being hit again as Jimmy went on. "I'm sick and fucking tired of pulling the both of us through...You are so weak, do you even fight back anymore? Have you given up on yourself like everyone else has?" Jimmy's voice was cruel but, not harsh, He chuckled "People warned me, teaming up with you would be a waste of time and breath...Cause you are weak...But, I was so dumb for teaming up with someone so weak and pathetic." He hissed, now his voice was harsher, but, not yelling in was more of a harsh, taunting kind of sound to it. "You're pitiful, you know!" He slapped the blonde again._

_Shannon didn't try to stop him. He just sat up on the floor, his eyes being forced to stare into those eyes that held such anger and Irate and hatred for him, he tried so hard to make that anger and hatred and Irate go away. So hard, he cut himself, he starved himself, forced himself to throw up, just cause he wanted that to go away... But, it never worked cause Shannon would always do something wrong and that Hate and Irate and Anger would come right on back into those dark brown eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Shannon whispered, but, then he was kicked in the head, and knocked flat on his back, blood was dripping from his mouth now, along with fresh hot tears burning his eyes and face. he rolled onto his side, cuddling himself._

_"I'm sorry too Shannon," Jimmy said, bending down to Shannon's eye level, Shannon couldn't believe what was coming from the older man's lips. "I'm sorry I believed in you for a second." Jimmy mocked with a smirk coming across his face when he realized Shannon had thought for a second Jimmy was sorry for hurting him.. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to everyone's warnings about how weak you were...I'm sorry I thought I could make you better." Jimmy's voice was thoughtful and cruel now. "I'm sorry that no matter how hard I beat you, you're still this pathetic little nothing who can't get any right..." Shannon bit his lip, whimpering to himself as Jimmy went on. "I'm sorry you're so dumb...I'm sorry you're so stupid...I'm sorry you are nothing and you'll never be anything...I'm sorry I ever met you...I'm sorry I ever thought 'wow, that kid got some talent.'...I was doing fine until you came in and tagged with me...Then I had to carry you though it all." Jimmy looked down at Shannon, he grabbed his neck and yanked him up, slamming him into the hall and holding him there, digging his nails into his neck. "You're the worst thing God ever made, and the worst thing that ever happened to me!" With that, Jimmy threw Shannon down, and looked at him for a minute. His small body shaking, covered with bruises and cuts and blood running from some wounds here and there. his tattooed arms all sliced up from cutting himself. Jimmy didn't care he was ruining all the sanity inside this young man. He didn't care what he did to him. He just cared he had someone to get his anger out on._

_"I'm sorry." Again, Shannon whispered, he was sorry for everything he couldn't help._

_Jimmy growled and kicked him in the side, then yanked him up by the blonde and Black hair, to eye level, holding him up by his hair in one hand, Jimmy said nothing, just glared for a while, before whispering in his ear. "I'll never forgive you." Then throwing him down on his face again._

_Shannon wept and crawled into the dark corner of the room, curling up, shaking like he was freezing cold. he held his knees at his chest. He wanted to die. He wanted to die right there in that dark, cheap hotel room, where the lights were dim, the floor was creaky and had chipped wood, where it was so cold cause there was no heater, Where his blood stained the dirty rug and the wood floor._

_He rocked himself back and forth, praying to god that Jimmy would leave him alone now, he already took the belt beating before, he took the normal beating in the locker room, he even took the beating he just had now, he wanted it to be over. He couldn't take it anymore, his body was so sore from being whipped and punched and kicked and thrown into things, he could barely walk on his own, much less do much anything else, his body was a battered mess. But, not just his body was broken, but, his emotions and heart, everything inside of him was dead feeling like Jimmy had killed off all the emotions left inside that Shannon himself didn't kill off when he drove that knife through his own skin. And Not to mention this brain was so messed up from being told so many lies, lies he believed...He was dying both inside and out._

_But, again, Shannon's chin was lifted and he was forced to once again look into those hateful eyes, he was terrified. Jimmy just looked pleased._

_"You are the Worst thing that has ever happened to me..." Jimmy told him again, he slapped him. ripped off his clothes, and raped him, right there on the dirty floor, in the corner of the cold, dark room, then he left. Leaving Shannon to cry alone on the floor. He didn't understand, what did he do? He took the beating in the morning that day for nothing, he took the beating before the match, he took the beating in the locker room after he failed and took the beating he had right there, he took the raping too cause he was just too weak to fight back...but, what did he do? He had only tried his hardest to please his friend yet he got beaten and tortured for it...he couldn't understand...But, it all lead back to something both Matt and Jimmy had said:_

'_Its your fault.'_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Shannon whispered over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried out, not caring if Jimmy came back and beat the shit out of him again. He didn't care whatsoever, he was already a bloody pulp another beating wasn't gonna make him any worse, his body was pretty much numb from all of this unbarring pain. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He rocked himself back and forth, trying to warm his weak, beaten, naked body, it wasn't working. He was still cold and shaking._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried again, the tears burning his eyes, he was drowning in this pain. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He screamed again, breathing deeply, his breath sounding ragged and broken as he sobbed uncontrollably._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He carefully took the pocket knife from the pocket of his pants, that were next to him. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He pressed it to his wrists and dragged it across the soft skin, ripping it and bleed. He had to feel this, cause to him the pain was the only thing that was real..._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" His voice was more of a cry of pain, breaking through the silence that deafened the room, in the dead of the night. No one was gonna hear him, he knew that, well...maybe Jimmy would hear him, but, he didn't care..._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He slid the blade across again. The blood seeping from the long cut marks in his thin pale wrists._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he found himself sobbing again, full out screams of pure agony._

_"Why did you created me God..." He whispered to himself, the passed out in the dark, cold and dirty room. "Why..?"_

_/end of Flashback/_

"Shannon? What are you sorry for!?" Rey yelled at me.

I brought myself back to reality, Rey had my shoulders and both Mysterio and Batista looked worried out of their minds.

_"Was I talking out loud?"_ I asked myself. I do that too much...I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, don't mind me...I just..." I stopped talking and just shut up cause anything I would say wouldn't make any sense what-so-fucking-ever

"we'll finished cleaning these bruises and cuts." Rey told me, going back to my wounds. "Then we'll try to get you something to eat."

I didn't want to eat. But, I knew they wouldn't leave me alone, so I nodded. They kept at my bruises and cuts, trying to make them stop being so sore, but, it wasn't working.

They gave me the food, after so...I had went to the bathroom and threw it up.

**Rey's P.O.V:**

About three days Later,

We had been trying to make Shannon eat, he wouldn't let a slice of food go past his lips. he had given up all together, he had eaten a little bet here and there, but, I knew he had thrown it up, though he denied it when he came out of the bathroom, I knew he did. Most all he did was sleep, he wasn't eating, he wasn't talking, he'd just say simple stuff like "Yes" And "No", He also denied the fact he was still losing weight, Denied the fact he was depressed. I could see it in his eyes...he's dying inside...

"Rey?" I looked up at him, standing in the door, his body looked thinner then before, and he was shaking and leaning against the frame of the door with his one hand.

"Yes, Shannon?" I asked.

A tear fell down his face. "I need to go...somewhere." He whispered, I knew where he wanted to go...Back to Jimmy Wang Yang...Just so Yang can beat him again.

"I'm not letting you leave, Shannon, he doesn't care about you...He beats you and leaves you alone...You have nothing to eat there cause he won't even let you eat...He beats you, He rapes you, he treats you like you're a doll or a punching bag...He's going to kill you." I told him. This kid worried me so much, it was so hard to get through to him, he was really stubborn.

He looked away, biting his lip, trying not to cry. He whispered something I couldn't understand.

"Can you say that again?" I asked him. "I couldn't hear you."

"I just..." He managed to stammer. "I know if I...Wait when I come back...He'll just beat me worse...so If I leave now...It won't be as bad...it'd just be a 4 or 5 days worth beating..." He whispered lowly.

"Shannon..." I sighed. This kid was so hard to break though. "You don't have to go back...Ever...I'll protect you." I told him. "I promise"

He looked up. "You can't protect me...from myself..." He whispered, his green eyes were dark with sorrow as they hid behind his Black and Blonde hair that hung in his face. I felt my heart break. "Both Jimmy and Matt...They got me, They tainted me, I'm ruined, Marked for life...I have to stay with Jimmy until he leaves me like Matt did." He whispered. The look on his face, he looked so broken. "I can't get help, I can't leave...No one will believe me...Like the WWE is gonna fire Jimmy for hurting me! No one sees what he does to me...No one will believe me...cause he kisses everyone's fuckin' ass." He muttered.

I sighed. Not knowing what to say.

"I need this, The more he beats me, the less I'll beat myself." he whispered. That was when I noticed the fresh bleeding cuts on his one arm, he was trying to hide it, but, I could still see. I walked over to him and took his arm, looking at the cuts. He didn't look at me, he just weakly tried to pull away, but, he was so tired he couldn't.

"I hate this...I hate myself...I want to die..." I heard him whisper...and my heart broke. The emotion he had in that cracked voice, he didn't want to cry, I could tell, but, he was about to.

He let out a soft whimper, before he pushed me away and muttered something about how he couldn't do this anymore and needed to leave. I tried to stop him again, but, again he just walked out, but, he stopped haft way out of the hotel room, and fell down to the floor, nearly going limp, and he broke into sobs, screams of emotional pain. Ear piercing...Painful sounding, just unstopping sobs on the floor.

I came over and sat down next to him, his eyes were closed, he was lying on his side, just weeping. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, finding I could feel the bones in his back, he was losing more weight then we all knew, he said he hadn't eaten in...weeks, maybe even more and if he did eat anything, I knew he was throwing it up. He was dying. With his cutting, Starving himself...Not to mention abuse.

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed, his voice was full of pain and terror in there too.

"Shh...Sh...You need to eat something." I told him.

"NO! I won't do it! No!" He screamed though his sobs. Why won't he just eat? I would have done anything to make him eat.

"You're dying...Listen to me Shannon, you're starving yourself, if you keep this up...You **are** going to kill yourself." I told him, he was starting to worry me.

"You can't force me to eat! You can't!" He screamed.

I sighed. "You're right, I can't force you to eat...But, I'm begging you...Please, Please...eat...I beg of you...Eat. Don't throw it up ether...eat...I love you Shannon...Eat...Please...I can't stand seeing you like this..." I begged him, It was like he didn't care about himself whatsoever anymore.

I tried to lay my hand on his shoulder, but, he slapped it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Shannon...Please, listen, I won't hurt you." I told him. "I'm scared, Shannon, You haven't eaten anything and if you did you threw it up. All you've done is sleep. You're shaking and sweating and Pale and scrawny..." I told him. "You're scaring me."

He didn't answer me, he just cried, holding his arms and wrists and hands close to his chest, cutting himself with his fingernails, begging to make the pain stop, racking his nails over the unhealed cut marks on his thin, pale arms, picking them open and letting The blood drip out of them. I softly pulled his hands off of himself, and pulled him into my arms, he fought against me, trying to get away from me, sobbing still.

"I need this...I need him to hurt me..." He whimpered.

"No, You don't. If he hurts you again...He's just going to mess you up even more." I told him, Trying to hold his shaking, cold and weak body.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't lay an Hand on me!" He screamed at me.

"Shannon, I won't hurt you, I'm trying to comfort you, consul you." I told him, I just wanted to help him.

He stopped crying for a second to look up at me, his soft Green eyes wide with sorrow and tears, his lips were trembling as he managed to whisper in a shaky and broken voice:

"I-I-In the En-end...E-every-everyone hurt-hurts m-m-m-e." He said, his eyes looked so broken, he looked so broken, I didn't know what to say, I just kept remembering his words as he went on sobbing again.

_"In the end everyone hurts me." _

_**TBC...**_

_Yeah, I'm really depressed (Again) I hate life and I feel so alone and crap like that, so as you can tell I make this chapter rather Emo...So...Yeah..._

_Make an Emo kid Happy: Review this Chapter Plz!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Warnings: Abuse, swearing, Anorexia, Bulimia.**

**Writer's note: Again, I'm depressed, this is gonna be Emo...so...deal with it.**

* * *

**Shannon's Point of View:**

After I sobbed and cried like a little girl for about 20 minutes, I was pretty much forced by Batista to eat. He yanked me up, sat me at the table and almost shoved the food down my throat.

"Shannon, Listen to us. We're doing this cause we care about you." Batista told me.

I looked down, my mouth shut, and I just stared down at my hands in bitterness. "What? You gonna force me to eat? You gonna shove the food down my throat? Huh?" I asked sourly as I looked up at the two older men.

Rey sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're not going to _force_ you to eat, alright, we just want you to please eat something." Rey pushed the food in front of me. "Just some bread, okay?"

I stared down at the bread he was trying to make me eat. I sighed and took it, and started eating it, self-hatred building cause I hated eating, but, I ate it bitterly.

"Is there something wrong with the bread?" Batista asked me.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Well...Least you're eating something." Rey said.

I said nothing to that. I hated myself for eating a piece of bread. so I stood up and went to the bathroom, they didn't try to stop me, I guess they thought I was just going to go to the bathroom, well, I know Rey knew, but, he couldn't stop me ether way.

I closed the door and put on the fan so it would drown out what I was about to do. I sat down on the floor, before the toilet and stuck my finger down my throat, and threw up everything I had in my stomach, Even though I had just eaten that one piece of bread...

I wiped my mouth and came back out. Rey and Dave were busy watching the TV, I dun know what but...They were watchin' it anyway.

"Shannon. Are you coming to the Smackdown Tapings? You have a match right?" Rey asked me.

"Its Tuesday already?" I asked.

"Mmhm." Batista nodded.

"Uh...Yeah, I think I have a match...I dunno who with..." I shrugged, I had gotten a Message from The GM telling me who I was facing. But, I forgot.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay enough to fight?" Rey asked.

I nodded.

"Then we should probably get ready to go...Its only in like..." Batista looked over at the clock "45 Minutes." He said, turning off the TV.

"Whoa, yeah." Rey said, he stood up and the two went off to get their stuff.

I Grabbed my bag and threw on some Converse Shoes.

* * *

25 Minutes Later...

I was in my locker room, changing into my Wrestling Pants and throwing some Black T-shirt over me so no one could see the bruises and the fact I was losing weight, I taped my wrists up to my elbows so no one could see my cuts.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around, I didn't hear the door open.

"Shannon! Where the fuck have you been!?" It was Jimmy and he looked way pissed.

I just stared at him for a good bit before the son of a bitch slapped me.

"Did you hear what I said? Are you deaf!?" He screamed. "Did you go deaf over the week? Or are you retarded now? Should I talk to you like your a Retard or like your a child? Hm?" He slapped me again.

"Uh...No..I'm sorry, I was-" I started but, he smacked me again.

"Stop saying you're sorry, I'll never forgive you!" Jimmy hissed.

"Okay...Okay..." I nodded, rubbing my cheek. "I understand." I said.

_"Maybe I should just walk out, right now." _I thought to myself, I knew it'd be the best idea, yet, I knew it'd be stupid. But, Next thing I knew, I took off running, for some reason...I think it was cause I was just so fucking scared of him, he scares the shit outta me cause he just likes to beat me so much.

"Shannon! Get back 'ere! Running isn't gonna help anything!" I yells at me, okay, he was faster then I thought, he tackled me down and pinned me to the floor of the hall. "Its just gonna make everything worse!" He yells at me.

Matt had said that to me, a while ago...like in the beginning of 2003 I think...Or the end of 2002...

_/Flashback/_

_Shannon ran backstage, He knew Matt was probably on his heels. dammit, if he had just won that stupid match with Nunzio that Matt put him in since Shannon had in Matt's words 'caused him to lose the Rumble.' _

_So Shannon pretty much screwed himself, cause when he lost that Match, Matt came into the ring, and Shannon ran, cause he knew Matt was just gonna beat on him again. He was so scared, he ran up the ramp and Matt chased him. By the time Shannon had gotten backstage, Matt had turned around and went back to the ring. _

_Shannon didn't know what Matt was doing but, he still ran, pretty much for his life, he was scared..._

_He had gotten backstage, down one of the halls, looking for somewhere to hide, He past all these people, who didn't help him cause they just wanted to stay out of it...Shannon hated that._

_He managed to hide behind some boxes. Closing his eyes and praying that Matt couldn't find him. He knew Matt would beat him if he did..._

_He could hear Matt's footsteps and him screaming his name over and over. Of course Shannon didn't answer him, he was horrified that Matt would hear his light whimpers behind the boxes and beat the shit out of him like he always did._

_"SHANNON!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shannon could tell Matt was angry._

_"SHANNON! YOU KNOW RUNNING IS ONLY GOTTA MAKE IT WORSE!!" Matt threatened._

_Shannon just sat there behind the boxes and whimpered. Scared out of his mind._

_"There you are, Shannon." Shannon looked up into Matt's dark, hateful brown eyes with his own wide, teary blue/green ones._

_"Matt, Please don't." He begged, But, Matt grabbed his arm and yanked him up._

_"Aw, Are you gonna cry, Shanny?" Matt taunted him._

_"Please, I'm-I'm s-s-sorry!" Shannon cried, "I try-tried...I tried so-so h-hard." He whimpered. "I-I'm so sorry!" He begged._

_"Aw, Poor little Shanny..." Matt faked to pout. "Poor, innocent little Shanny!" He taunted._

_Shannon looked around at the other wrestlers just passing by or standing there watching._

_"Matty, Please, Don't hurt me!" Shannon begged, shaking like crazy as Matt held him by his shoulders, holding tightly._

_"Hardy, Why can't you just leave the poor boy alone..?" Brian Kendrick had asked, as he stood leaning on the wall a little, watching in disgust. Brian Kendrick was one of the smaller wrestlers that stood up allot but, never could really do anything..._

_"Blow it out your ass, Spanky! You're everyone's little sex toy, so don't start on Shannon being my bitch!" Matt yelled at the smaller blonde, still with his hands on Shannon's bruising arms._

_Kendrick shutted up. That was a fight he knew he was gonna lose..._

_"Com'on, Shannon!" Matt hissed, yanking him down the hall to the locker room._

_/End Of Flashback/_

"Are you listening!?" Jimmy slapped me, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered to him.

"Get up!" He hissed at me and yanked me up by my arm. "We have a match! Com'on!" he yelled.

"Who are we going against?" I asked.

"Deuce N' Domino." Jimmy said, pulling me by my arm down the halls, I was almost praying I'd run into Rey and/or Batista.

"Stop walking so slow!" Jimmy hissed as he yanked me again.

I could barely walk cause I had only eaten a piece of bread, which I threw up, not to mention the beating Matt gave me. I knew I wasn't even close to 40 Better...I was more like...36 better, if that.

"I'm trying, My back hurts." I whispered. My back was fucking killin' me.

He stopped and grabbed both of my arms, and glared at me. "Stop complaining and just do as I say or I'll give ya somethin' to complain about!" He said, shaking me at every word he spoke.

"Uh...Okay?" I said, not knowing really what to say.

"Com'on." He dragged me to the stage and let go of my arm, a fake smile appeared on his face and he started acting all funny and nice, high-fiving the fans and dancing around.

I didn't move, I stood there, I didn't smile, I didn't laugh, I didn't move, I just stood at the stage, time someone see's what Jimmy does when he's mad.

Jimmy stopped haft way down the ramp when he realized I was still on the stage, just standing there like a moron...

The crowd looked confused, as Jimmy ran over to me, still with that fake smile on his face, he managed to say though his teeth: "Get yer ass into the ring."

I didn't move. I just stared back at him, If I got him mad enough to beat me up right here, he'll do it and everyone will see what he does.

"Com'on Shannon." He said, smiling with his mouth but, narrowing his eyes.

I shook my head. "Nah, I dun wanna." I shrugged.

His fake smile faded and he glared at me, Grabbed my wrist and held it so tight it was hurting the cut marks.

"I could show everyone what you do to yourself, now get yer ass in the ring!" He growled through his teeth.

I nodded, my plan had backfired, shit...

He let go of my wrist and went on dancing around and high-fiving fans, as I just walked down the middle of the ramp and into the ring, without doing anything, that most likely made Jimmy wanna kick my ass, but, I didn't care anymore...

* * *

About 5 minutes into the match. We did seem to be in control, when Jimmy made a hot tag, which is a shocker, cause I'm most of the time the one who's getting beat up.

But, ether way, I seemed to be the one who was doing anything now. I had both Deuce and Domino down, when I turned around, I was shocked to be taken down, hard, when a steal chair met my face.

I went down hard to the mat, I looked up. And sure enough, there Jimmy stood, a chair in his hand, anger in his eyes.

The crowd was confused, unknowing of what to do, as the ref. called the match right there.

Jimmy took a mic. "I am so fuckin' Sick of you, Shannon!" He yelled down at me, throwing the chair just next to me.

I just stared up at him, holding the bleeding wound on my head.

"You didn't even help me in that match!" He screamed at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I WAS ABOUT TO WIN IT FOR US!" I screamed at him. What was his problem, what'd I do? Didn't he want me to win? I mean, that's why he's always beating me up, cause he is tried of pulling through for us, so I was gonna win for us if he hadn't have fuckin' hit me with a fucking steel chair.

His face turned red and he kicked me in the stomach. I cursed myself for talking back. Rule number one with abusive people: NEVER, EVER, EVER talk back, they'll fuckin' kick your ass for it, just shut up and take it.

I tried to roll out of the ring, but, he grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet, just to throw me haft way across the ring by my hair. The boo's broke out, as again I tried to roll away but, he grabbed me by the side of my neck, and held it tightly and painfully.

"Jimmy...Don't...Not here." I found myself pleading, with tears burning my eyes. Turns out, I don't want people to see the real jimmy, at least he's nice to me with the cameras on...I didn't want him to beat me, I was ashamed. I mean, everyone saw what Matt used to do to me, they saw me run scared every week, they saw Matt beat the hell out of me, they all saw how Matt treated me, with Matt he didn't care who saw what, he just cared I got something through my head...But, Jimmy, Jimmy pretended to be nice to me on Camera just to beat the living hell out of me back stage.

"I'm sick of you're crying, sick of you're weak begging!" He yelled harshly as he yanked me to my feet.

I pleaded for him to stop, telling him I was sorry, but, he just slapped me.

"Stop begging Shannon! Or I'll break every bone in your body!" He hissed, tightening his grip on my neck and shoulder. I yelped a little.

the ref was yelling at Jimmy to let me go, but, he wasn't listening.

I tried again to get away from him, but, I was too weak from not eating. So he just threw me down on my back, so I tried to get out of the ring, but, he started beating me with the mic he had in his hand. He just hit me over and over and over again. So I curled up, Letting him beat the shit out of me pretty much.

Then he stopped, I thought for a second maybe he was done, but, I was wrong, he bent in and started biting at my neck, so deep and hard he was leaving marks that were starting to bleed. More boo's broke out. But, it didn't stop Jimmy, Its pretty much worthless for them to boo...Its not gonna stop him, I mean, he's not gonna listen to the crowd...com'on, haven't they learned that by now? But, I guess now people were finally seeing him for the sick bastard he really is.

I closed my eyes, as tight as they could go. Letting him bite at me, rip the skin on my neck, I just lied there.

Then, he stopped, I heard him laugh a little and his footsteps fade away. I heard someone, the Ref talking into my ear, asking me over and over if I could hear him, if I was okay, then saying to an EMT who had came into the ring: "This boy needs help. He's hurt and hurt bad."

the crowd was drowning out the sounds around me, my world was in a spin, I was fading into unconsciousness...

* * *

**Rey's P.O.V:**

I rushed over to the EMT office. Batista hand come to me in the middle of my shower to tell me Shannon had gotten beat up by Jimmy again, this time in was in the ring, and he was hurt. I hadn't seen it cause I was taking a shower.

I opened the door, and Shannon was sitting on the bed, with a bandage on his neck and some stitches in a cut on his temple. His face also had some bruises on it too, and he also had some red going through his hair, which I guessed was blood...

Jimmy Wang Yang was there, and he was yelling at Shannon.

"Oh! Stop you're crying! Or I'll give you something to cry about!" He rose his hand, to strike Shannon, Shannon didn't seem to even wanted to try and stop him. Its kind of sad, that Shannon won't even stand up for himself anymore, he's given up hope and just lets himself get beat on like a punching bag...

I ran over fast and grabbed Yang's wrist, so he couldn't hit Shannon.

"Haven't you done enough to him!?" I yelled at him.

He yanked his arm away. "Stay out of this!" He yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you beat on him again!" I hissed, putting my hand on Shannon's not injured shoulder. He looked up at me, he gave me that innocent, broken look. I looked back at Yang. "I'm not letting you hurt him."

"You don't control me! I can do whatever I want! He's mine!" Jimmy hissed, grabbing at Shannon, but, I pushed his hand away.

"What did you mark him like he's some kind of animal?" I asked. "You're sick you know that!?" I hissed.

"Kiss my ass!" He hissed, then turned to Shannon. "Com'on Shannon!" He yelled at him, grabbing his arm. Shannon let out a yelp.

"Get your hands off him!" I slapped Yang's hand away.

"So help me God! If you don't get your hands off of him, I'll kill BOTH of you!" He hissed.

"Oh, Just shut up!" Shannon spoke up. I was shocked really.

"what was that Shannon?" Jimmy asked him.

"Just shut up!" He yelled back. "I'm sick of you beating the fuckin' Shit out of me, every chance you get! I'm sick of this!" He yelled, standing up and facing Jimmy. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought Shannon would stand up sooner or later, but, I didn't see him doing it right now.

Jimmy looked shocked at first too. He took a breath, shaking his head, then next thing I knew, he grabbed a hold of Shannon, holding him against him, with a knife he pulled from his pocket pressed against his neck.

"Don't Move!" He yelled. "Or so help me God, I'll slit his fucking throat right here." he yelled.

The look on Shannon's face was one of pure terror and pain too, cause it looked like Jimmy was hurting him. Yang was just getting sick now. I never dreamed of him doing something this bad.

"Jimmy, Let him go." I told him calmly, thinking maybe he'd let him go if I was calm.

"Hell no." He hissed back at me.

"You are going to let him go." I told him.

both Shannon and I gasped when he jerked the knife, "Quit moving, Shannon." He hissed.

"Let him go, Yang." I said again.

"No." Jimmy said simply.

Shannon tried to pull himself away again, but, failed because of the blood loss from his head, when the sowed up wound re-opened

"Stop moving Shannon, or so help me God, I'll kill you both and fuck your dead body, you little slut!" Jimmy growled. Shannon's eyes filled with terror and tears and he stopped moving.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!" I yelled.

"You know what Rey, Maybe I should just slit his throat right here, just to see the look on your face as you watch him bleed to death." He said, his voice sounded like a playful little kid.

"Shut up! You're sick!" I yelled.

"You see Shannon, its a very easy, yet painful way to die." Jimmy whispered into Shannon's ear. "See I take this knife, and press it deep inside you're neck, and then I pull it across..." He went on, and poked the knife into Shannon's neck lightly. "Then you bleed and you can't breathe...Then you die. that sound like fun, Shanny?" He said playfully. By now Shannon was sobbing, and couldn't hold himself up, Yang was doing that for him. "That sound like Fun, Shanny?" He put the knife back to his neck.

"Why can't you just leave the poor kid alone!? You've done more then enough to him! Just let him be...Your gonna kill him!" I screamed, this is scaring the hell out of me. I didn't understand why he had to do this to Shannon, Shannon hadn't done anything to Jimmy, He didn't have to hurt him like this.

"Here's what I'll do, Shanny, I'll slit your lungs right now, and then stab your little friend, Then I'll have some fun with you..." Jimmy said, he poked Shannon with the knife a little more. Then lightly cut Shannon's shoulder, just a little gash, but, it scared the hell out of Shannon, I could tell.

_"Damnit, will an EMT just get it's fuckin' ass in here!" _I screamed to myself, then I saw the door being opened, it was Batista. He looked over to where Jimmy held Shannon, Jimmy's back was to Dave.

"We'll play some games, Shanny." Jimmy laughed a little and poked the knife in deeper. "Let me just-" He started but, Dave grabbed a hold of Yang and yanked him back, Yang let go of Shannon, and Shannon collapsed to the floor. While Dave just beat the living crap out of Wang Yang. He threw him into the wall, then into the table. and just started throwing fists at Yang.

"Take Shannon and go!" He yelled. "I'll take care of Jimmy-boy here." He smiled down at Yang, as he yanked him back up and did the Batista bomb through one of the tables. Then went on beating the hell out of him.

I Nodded and bent down to where Shannon was lying, he was shaking and sobbing.

"Did you get cut?" I asked, he looked up at me, sure enough he had a cut up from his jaw line to his cheek. But, it didn't look too deep, he was bleeding a good bit from his new cut, the wound on his head, not to mention the marks that looked like bites on his neck.

"You okay, Shannon?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, so I helped him stand up and carried him out the room, back to my locker room and gently lied him down in the shower, turning it on warm so I could wash the blood off of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm sick of him..." He whispered.

"Then leave him! Its that easy!" I told him. "Dave and I will keep him away from you! He can't hurt you if we're here! We'll both protect you!" I told him.

He didn't answer me, his eyes just slid closed, and he went limp. I checked his pulse, he was barely breathing, and his heartbeat was weak.

"Shannon?" I shook him. "Oh, Shit! Wake up!" I yelled. "Shannon! Com'on! Don't do this!" I begged, lying him down and trying to give him CPR, but, his mouth was bleeding too much. I grabbed my cell phone and called 911.

After doing so, I carefully put Shannon into my arms, and held him, rocking him back and forth, talking in his ear. "I love you Shannon, Your gonna be okay, Your gonna be okay." I told him over and over, praying to God that'd he'd be okay. I said it until I ended up breaking out into tears and sobbing.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Animal luvr 4 life happy now? Batista Batista-freaken-bombed Jimmy through a table!! YAY! HEHEHE! Sounds like fun shit huh?  
**_

_**...Plz Review, Make an Emo kid happy. :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Mentions of Rape, Self-inflicted injury, swearing, Anorexia.**

**Writer's Note: Yeah, here's the next chapter...so, enjoy and review!**

--

3 hours later, I waited in the Hospital, they said they had gotten Shannon under control, well, he was still out but, he was breathing again. But, every once in a while, they said he'd wake up and start freaking out, I guess he got scared or something.

"Hey, How is he?" I looked up at Dave as he came in.

"He's still out, they said he's under control but, he's still pretty hurt." I said to him.

"I'm sorry." Dave said.

"Its not your fault, You pretty much saved his life, if you hadn't have came in, Jimmy would have slit Shannon's throat." I told him. "and thanks for taking care of Jimmy."

"Sure, I enjoyed it." I laughed a little at Dave's reply.

"Mr. Mysterio, can we talk to you for a minute?" A doctor came out and up to me.

I nodded and followed her back to another room. "Is Shannon alright?" I asked.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out...My name is Jane Andrews." The doctor told me.

"Is Shannon okay?" I asked again.

"Like I said, we're trying to figure that out. He seems very sore, like he's in allot of pain, we found allot of bruises and cuts. Plus he does seem to be really underweight, starved and unhealthy." Dr. Andrews told me.

I nodded.

"Can I ask about his bruises?" She stood up, and showed me into Shannon's room, Shannon appeared to still be unconscious. The doctor came over to him, and pointed out some bruises on Shannon.

"Well...Uuuhhh...Shannon's kinda in a bit of a abusive relationship with one of his friends." I said slowly.

"well, this is more then a bit, 3 of his ribs are broken and he has multiple concussions as well." She told me, pulling up Shannon's shirt to show his ribs were wrapped up now. "Not to mention how bad his back is." She said.

"Yeah...I'm trying to talk him out of it...He's kinda stubborn and doesn't want to leave." I said slowly.

"Alright, does this person who abuses him starve him too?" She asked.

"No...He does that to himself." I whispered.

"So he's Anorexic?" the doctor asked.

I hesitated then nodded. "Yeah...I've been trying to make him eat, but, he hasn't eaten anything but, a little here and there." I said, looking down at Shannon.

"Alright, can I ask you about these?" She lifted one of his arms, to show me all of the gashes and cuts on his arms.

"He's doing that to himself too." I whispered.

"Do you think that Shannon may be suicidal?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to say, he was, I knew that by the way he spoke. Honestly, the kid scared the shit out of me.

"I don't know if he is." I lied, I knew he was way suicidal, but, I knew also if I told them, who knows what they could do to him. send him to some Mental Hospital.

"What's going to happen to Shannon?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know...Most likely if its needed we're going to put Shannon into a Rehab for his anorexia and Self-Injury...We'll see what we can do about his abuse problem." She told me.

--

**Shannon's Point Of View:**

I opened my eyes, looking around, realizing I was in a hospital, I sat up straight, shit, I hated being in a hospital, I hated anyone trying to help me.

I groaned when I sat up, cause my ribs hurt, I lifted the hospital shirt to see my ribs were taped up. I guess I cracked or broke them cause they fuckin' killed. My wrists were taped up and my neck had a wrap around the bite marks Jimmy gave me when he fuckin' bit my neck like a fuckin' vampire.

"Calm down, Shannon, you're okay." I turned fast, to see a doctor next to me, trying to calm me down cause my breathing had gone up.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Hospital." He told me.

"Wait, No! I don't wanna be in the Hospital! Fuck! I don't need any help! I'm fine!" I yelled, slapping his hands away from me as he tried to lay me down.

"Please calm down, you are alright, no one's going to hurt you." He said.

"Fuck off! I don't need help! Get yer hands off me!" I yelled.

"Shannon?" I turned, seeing Rey had just walked in. "Hey...You're awake."

"Yeah..." I said, sitting back a little.

He came over and told the Doctor he was gonna handle me. Then sit down on the chair next to me. he looked me over. "I was worried about you." He told me. His eyes were dark with worry and concern.

"well...I'm fine." I said, shrugging and forcing a fake smile.

"You're not very good at faking a smile, Shannon." He told me.

I nodded. "I know."

"I wish I could make you're smile real..." He told me.

"what happened with Jimmy?" I asked.

"Dave messed him up really bad, after he gets some stitches and his arm casted up, then he's on his way to prison for a good couple of years. Dave got really pissed at him I guess. Gave him one hell of a beating." He told me.

"That's good." I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his brown eyes staring a hole into me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Shannon...You're not fine...You have bruises all over you. You're underweight. You have cuts all over you're arms, stop lying and tell me how you really feel, Let it out, Shannon." He told me. His brown eyes burning a hole into my heart.

I took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I feel like I just can't stop crying. I cry and cry for hours but, I can't stop it anymore. It feels like my heart broke into a million pieces every time Jimmy hits me. I feel like I'm drowning on air, or choking on my own breath. Sometimes breathing feels like its pointless. I feel so weak. all I do is cry. Sometimes, I want to take my wrists and cut off all of the skin, I just want to watch myself bleed cause it doesn't hurt when I can't feel at all...Sometimes I feel so alone...After he beats me, I lay on the floor and I cry, I sob. I feel like no one cares about me, Like no one wants to save me...I'm scared, Rey, I'm scared anyone I'm with is just gonna hurt me like Jimmy and Matt did. I'm scared I'll never find a guy who won't beat me. I'm scared I won't find anyone to love me, I'm scared their all right and the only reason God made me is just so I can be beaten on.

"Sometimes at night I lie in the dark, staring at the ceiling and pray to god that I can sleep and never wake up. Sometimes I just pray that I'll just die, someone can just end my pain and hurt...Sometimes I hate everything, I hate Jimmy for beating on me over an over again, how he loves to hurt me, that sick smile on his face. I hate Matt for doing the same then leaving me, Leaving me all alone and telling me he pretty much gave up on me cause I'm just that pathetic, I hate Jeff for never stopping Matt from beating on me, I hate him for that, even though I know he couldn't do much about it, But, I hate that he used to just fucking watch Matt beat the fucking shit out of me and never did anything to help me at all!...I hate Shane for never asking me "Tell the Truth" when I lie when I say I'm fine, I hate that he could never see I was fucking lying right though my teeth. I Hate my Mom for never being their for me, I hate that she cared more about everyone else then me...Cause I didn't turn out the way she wanted me too, I hate my siblings for the same reason, I thought siblings are meant to be there for each other, they all just pushed me away...I hate God for forsaking me, I hate God for never being there for me, cause I feel like I'm all alone, like God has just...Turned his back on me, I used to believe in that allot more then I do now, But...Its like...He's gone now, and I hate God for forsaking me...I even hate my Father for lying in a coffin in the ground and not saving me, I hate that he got sick and died when I needed him the most...I hate myself, I hate myself for the fact I want to kill myself but, I don't cause I know I 'just can't do it' I hate myself for being scared, and for never standing up for myself. I hate myself for hating myself. And I hate myself for hating all together." I stopped to take a breath, by now I was crying, I didn't look at Rey, I just kept my eyes on the floor, as I went on.

"I hate myself for killing off all the mortality in myself by slicing that fucking razor blade though my skin, over and over again. I hate myself for never letting myself be happy. I hate all those people who used to stand in the hall back when I was with Matt, I hate those people cause they just stood there and watched me being yanked down the hall, knowing I was going to get Beaten but, none of them tried to stop Matt.

"Sometimes, I lay on the floor, after Jimmy or Matt, depending on whoever is abusing me at the time, beat me, I just lay on the floor, and scream and cry, I turn my head to the ceiling and I scream at God, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!? Why the fuck did God forsake me! I hate this...

"Sometimes I get so confused, and I ask myself over and over again why the fuck do I have to deal with this? Yet I can't find a way to answer it. I'm so confused, I feel like I'm a helpless cause and no one can save me. I feel like I'm nothing, like I should just drop dead and no one would care. I always feel like no Matter what I do...I'll always be worthless...Sometimes I just want to cut all the skin off myself to prove just how worthless and pathetic I am. I feel so lost, like I'm lost under my skin, like I have all this hate and anger and rage inside me, begging to come out, it claws at me, and rips me up inside. Sometimes late at night, I feel it. It tears and pulls and rips and it hurts. It feels like there's someone inside me, and he's mad...He hates everything and he wants to come out...Sometimes at night...I can see him..." I broke down sobbing. "and I hate that I hate so much. I wish I could stop, but, I always do. But, out of everyone I hate, Jimmy, Matt, Those people in the hall, Everyone whose hurt me, Jeff, Shane, All of my friends who never noticed the bruises and wounds, my family, everyone, out of everyone I hate...I hate myself the most." I whispered

"Do you hate me?" Rey asked, when I looked up at him, I noticed his eyes were tearing, he was crying? crying about me?

I shook my head. "No...You're the only one other then Batista who helped me."

He wiped away my tears, and leaned in and kissed me. it was soft, it wasn't like Jimmy, who kisses me more like he wants to bite my head off. it was soft and kind. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you, Shannon, I'll never hurt you like they did. Never." He told me, he took my arms. "I never want you to do this to yourself, I hate that you hurt yourself the way you do...I wish I could make all you're pain go away. You've been through so much you don't deserve, You don't deserve to be hurt the way you were hurt...I hate that you keep doing this to yourself." He told me, brushing his hands softly over the bandages that were over my wrists. "I want to save you Shannon." He told me. He bent in again and kissed me on my cheek. Then wiped away some of my tears from my eyes. and looked into them. "I love you, Shannon. I really do."

"I...I...I love you too." I said, trying to stop crying.

"Let it out, Shannon, let it out. Cry, its okay." He rubbed my back and drew me close to him. The tears started falling, tears turned into sniffs, then whimpers, then cries, then full on sobs. He just held me, he didn't laugh at my weakness or hit me for crying, just let me sob and let me let it all out.

"Shannon." He pulled me back. "Listen to me, You **need, need** to leave Jimmy. He doesn't love you, he just wants to hurt you. Please, for my sake, Shannon, I hate seeing you like this, please leave him..." He told me. "he's going to kill you."

I thought for a second, and nodded. "I'm leaving him. I'm never going to let anyone hurt me again." I said slowly but, still strong.

"I'm never going to let ANYONE hurt you, If for some reason, you ever hook up with The Big show and he beats you up, I would stand up against him to make sure you're okay." he told me.

I laughed a little. the picture of Rey telling off Big show almost made me crack up. But, I was just too depressed for that. "Haha, well...I don't think I'd hook up with anyone else.." I said. Then looked up at him. "anyone but, you."

He kissed me again. "Good." He smiled, he rubbed my hair.

After a while, He patted my hair. "You should get some sleep." He told me.

"Okay...Make sure you tell Dave I said thanks." I told him, settling back. He nodded.

"oh, and Rey?" I asked as he was about to leave.

"Yes Shannon?" He asked, turning around.

"Thanks." I said,

He smiled and said he'd be back soon, the left.

I calmed down and smiled, for the first time in...forever. It was over...My nightmare was over...No More pain...and I was with someone who loved me...

--

**END.**

--

_YAY! I finished it. and yay, everyone's happy! and Jimmy got beat up my Batista! yay! Anywho, Please Review, and if anyone has any idea's for another story, just Message me, 'kay, kay??_

_Thanks for all those who read this!_


End file.
